


Bittersweet

by buttercreambeans



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Apocalypse, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood and Gore, Cussing, Daryl Has Issues, Daryl In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Love, Motorcycles, Negan Being Negan, Negan Being an Asshole, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Possessive Daryl, Protective Daryl, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Violence, Violence Against Walkers, Walkers (Walking Dead), Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercreambeans/pseuds/buttercreambeans
Summary: Daryl Dixon. You've been by his side ever since the apocalypse started. You've seen Terminus, Woodbury, the downfall of the prison, and the deaths of the ones he's loved. But nothing has affected you more than the Saviors. Than Negan. When Negan takes a liking to you and Daryl is locked away, you experience a different kind of hell.(Set near the end of S6)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ya'll! Thanks for choosing to read my fic, hope you enjoy!

You remember it all so vividly. The blood. The screams. The cries. The sound of Negan's bat colliding with meaty flesh. You sat in the killer's bed. Naked, clutching his white, silky sheets to your chest as he undressed in front of you. Ready to claim you as one of his.

But you could never be his.

* * *

 

**A WEEK BEFORE**

You panted heavily as Rick and the rest of the group came to a halt. You held Maggie's hand, looking around at the bright lights and intimidating people who surrounded all of you.

A man stood in the center of the crowd, a smile plastered on his face.

"Good." He chuckled. "You made it. Welcome to where you're going. We'll take your weapons now."

Rick struggled to form words, shaking his head. "We can talk about-"

"We're done talking." The man interrupted. "Time to listen. That's yours, right?" He gestured to your weapons. "Yeah, that's yours."

You were about to speak, but the bald man beat you to it. 

"Okay." He clapped his hands, grinning from ear to ear. "Let's get her down and get you all on your knees."

You glanced down at Maggie. Her face was pale, her skin slick with sweat as she moaned in pain quietly.

You, Rick, and Abraham carefully set down the stretcher, looking at each other with dread.

"Gonna need you on your knees now, folks." The man said, stepping aside. "Dwight!"

Another man, this time with long, blonde hair and a half burnt face stood by a van, ready to open the door. But that wasn't what caught your eye.

He had Daryl's crossbow. 

"Yeah?"

"Chop. Chop." The bald man sighed angrily, before turning to your group. "On your knees." 

You look over to Rick with question. He glances back at you and nods, a signal for all of you to kneel down. 

You reluctantly get down on both knees, your hands resting on the top of your thighs.

"Come on. You got people to meet," Dwight hissed, opening the van. You gasped. 

Glenn, Michonne, Rosita, and  _Daryl_ were harshly pushed out of the van by Dwight. They were bloodied, but alive. You bit back a cry as you saw the amount of blood Daryl had all over him. You noticed the gunshot wound by his collarbone, the blanket was the only thing protecting him.

"All right!" The bald man chuckled, placing his hands on his hips. "We got a full boat! Well, let's meet the man."

You watched closely as another Savior went to knock on the door of the RV in front of you. The door swung open, out came a man in a leather jacket. A baseball bat covered in barbed wire rested on his shoulder as he stepped down and looked at the line of people in front of him.

He grinned. "Pissing our pants yet? Boy, do I have a feeling we're getting close. Yep, it's gonna be pee-pee pants city here real fucking soon." 

Daryl had his eyes on you the whole time as the man with the baseball bat walked around.

"Which one of you pricks is the leader?" He pointed with his baseball bat.

A Savior slapped Rick's back. "It's this one. He's the guy."

The man with the baseball bat sighed, walking closer to Rick. 

"Hi, you're Rick, right?" He smiled, licking his lips. "I'm Negan." 

You had never - in your whole life as part of this group - seen Rick look so vulnerable. So, weak, so overwhelmed, so...scared.

Negan crouched down, eyeing Rick. "And I do not appreciate you killing my men. Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people. Not cool. Not cool. You have no idea how not cool that shit is, but I think you're gonna be up to speed shortly. Yeah. You are so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes."

Negan bounced back to his feet. "Yes, you are. You see, Rick, whatever you do, no matter what, you don't mess with the new world order. And the new world order is this, and it's really very simple. So, even if you're stupid, which you very may well be, you can understand it. You ready? Here goes. Pay attention. Give me your shit...or I will kill you."

This time, Negan wasn't just looking at Rick. He was looking at all of you.

"Today? Was career day. We invested a lot so you would know who I am and what I can do. You work for me now. You have shit, you give it to me. That's your fucking job. Now, I know that is a mighty big, nasty pill to swallow, but swallow it you most certainly will. You ruled the roost. You built something. You thought you were fucking safe. I fucking get it. But the word is out. You are not safe. Not even close." He held out his bat, pointing it at all of you as he continued to walk around.  
  
"In fact, you are pegged, more pegged if you don't do what I want. And what I want is half your shit. And if that's too much, you can make, find, or steal more, and it'll even out sooner or later. This is your way of life now. The more you fight back, the harder it will be. So, if someone knocks on your fucking door..." He chuckled. "...you let us in. We own that door. You try to stop us and we will knock it down. You understand?"

Rick knelt there, trembling in fear, not knowing what to do. He had the lives of this group at danger. What could he do?

"What, no answer? You don't really think that you were gonna get through this without being punished, now, did you? I don't want to kill you people. Just want to make that clear from the get-go. I want you to work for me. You can't do that if you're dead, now, can you? I'm not growing a fucking garden. But you killed my people, a whole fucking lot of them. More than I'm comfortable with. And for that, for that you're gonna fucking pay. So, now...I'm gonna beat the holy hell outta one of you."

You sobbed along with everyone else, shaking your head as you bit your lip. 

"This - this is Lucille," Negan waves his bat." ...and she is awesome. All this, all this is just so we can pick out which one of you gets the honor." 

He inhaled sharply, staring down at Abraham. "Ugh, I gotta shave this shit." He scratched his beard.  
  
He moved over to you, pointing his bat at you. You flinched. "You got one of our guns. Whoa. Yeah. You got a lot of our guns. But, I'm _probably_ gonna let that slide for you, doll. Cause you - you know, I don't wanna ruin the pretty fucking face of yours. So? I won't kill you." He scoffed. " _Probably_."

Now, Negan stood in front of Carl, smiling. "Shit, kid, lighten up. At least cry a little."  
  
He chuckled as he stared down at Maggie. You swore if he did anything to her-

"Ahem." He narrowed his eyes. "Jesus. You look shitty. I should just put you out of your misery right now."

Glenn launched himself forwards, shouting. "No! No! No!" The Saviors held him back, keeping him away from Maggie.

Negan shook his head angrily. "Nope. Nope, get him back in line." 

Glenn grunted, "No. No. No." 

Negan laughed evilly, pointing at Glenn. "All right, listen. Don't any of you do that again! I will shut that fucking shit down, no exceptions. First one's free. It's an emotional moment, I get it. Fucking sucks, don't it? The moment you realize you don't know shit."

His dark brown eyes bounced back from Carl to Rick. 

"This is your kid, right?" He scoffed, chuckling. "This is definitely your kid-"

You jumped as Rick shouted, balling his fists. "Just stop this!"

"Hey! Do not make me kill the little future serial killer. Don't make it easy on me. I gotta pick somebody. Everybody's at the table waiting for me to order."

He whistled, circling around you. He crouched down at your ear, whispering. "I simply cannot fucking decide." He chuckled, moving away. "Ooo, I got an idea." 

"Eenie...

Meenie...

Miney...

Mo

Catch...

A tiger...

By...

His toe.

If...

He hollers...

Let him go.

My mother...

Told me...

To pick the very best one...

And you...

Are...

It."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you guys are enjoying this. Although I'm a big fan of the comics and TV show, I've never written a TWD fic before and I'm so excited for this one. Hope ya'll enjoy!

"Face the fucking wall." Negan commanded "Get on all fours. Wanna see that pretty little ass of yours." 

Sherry, one of Negan's wives, had warned you what Negan was planning to do to you. He liked you. You were young and beautiful. You were a survivor. You were just what he needed.

But Daryl needed you more.

* * *

"Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boy's other eye out and feed it to his father, and then we'll start. You can breathe. You can blink. You can cry. Hell, you're all gonna be doing that." 

A loud thud echoed throughout the dark forest as Lucille collided with Abraham's head. Blood trickled down his once ginger hair, traveling down to his cheek. Abraham rose back to his stance, back straight and eyes ahead.

"Oh! Taking it like a champ!"

"Suck...my...nuts."

You flinched when the next blow came. Then the next. Then the next and the next. It was literally a never ending loop.

You shut your eyes. Abraham was your friend. You never got along, but you loved each other. He was family.

And now he was dead.

Negan chuckled, panting for breath. "Did you hear that? He said, 'suck my nuts.' Phew."

You slowly opened your eyes, thinking Negan was done. But no. He continued to beat Abraham's corpse. That fucking sick bastard.

"Oh, my goodness!" Negan exclaimed. "Look at this!" He swung Lucille. Abraham's blood splattered across Rick's face. Some of it landed on your clothing and you had to stifle a loud sob. "You guys, look at my dirty girl! Sweetheart...lay your eyes on this."

You narrowed your eyes as he held the bloodied Lucille in front of Rosita's face. She was in shock. Heartbroken.

"Oh, damn. Were you -- Were you together? That sucks. But if you were, you should know there was a reason for all this. Red -- and hell, he was, is, and will ever be red. He just took one or six or seven for the team! So take...a damn look." 

Rosita kept her eyes trained on the pieces of brains scattered across the dirt. In a flash, Daryl jumped up and launched himself at Negan, landing a punch on him.

"Daryl!" You screamed as Saviors pushed him down onto the floor.

Dwight stood in front of him, aiming Daryl's crossbow at him.

"No! No! Don't hurt him, please!" You cried. Negan looked at you from over his shoulder, smirking. He walked over to you with long strides. Lucille rested on his shoulder.

"Boy..." He sighed, biting his lip. "Boy, what a pretty sight." He glared at you hungrily, taking in the sight of you on your knees.

"Don't touch him, please. Take me instead. Please." You begged, whimpering as he roughly gripped your chin.

"You look good on your knees. Bet you would look even better sucking my fucking huge cock." He huffed. "But your little boyfriend has got a price to pay." 

"No, please." 

"Save the fucking begging for the bedroom, little girl." Negan smirked, patting your thigh with Lucille. He cleared his throat, gesturing to Daryl with his bat. "That? Oh, my! That...is a no-no. The whole thing - not one bit of that shit flies here." He furrowed his eyebrows.

Dwight stepped closer to Daryl, aiming the crossbow closer to his head. You sobbed, shaking in fear. "Do you want me to do it? Right here."

"No. No, you don't kill them... not until you try a little." Negan scratched at his salt and pepper beard. "And anyway... that's not how it works. Now, I already told you people - first one's free, then - what'd I say? I said I would shut that shit down! No exceptions. Now, I don't know what kind of lying assholes you've been dealing with... but I'm a fucking man of my fucking word. First impressions are important. I need you to know me. So...back to it." 

Everyone gasped as he hit Glenn. You clamped a hand over your mouth, trembling as sobs racked through you. Glenn was your best friend. He was like your brother. He was there with you since the beginning along with Daryl.

"Buddy, you still there?" Negan scoffed, scrunching his nose up as he studied Glenn. Your jaw fell open as Glenn's eye popped out of his head. A haunting image that would follow you for the rest of your life. "I just don't know. It seems like you're trying to speak, but you just took a hell of a fucking hit. I just popped your skull so hard, your eyeball just fucking popped out, and it is gross as shit!" 

"M-maggie, I'll f-find you." Glenn managed to get out, coughing up blood. It was all a blur after Negan continued to bash his skull in.

It happened so fast.

Negan continued to give his speech.

He took Rick for a ride, planning to teach him a lesson.

Then, he tried to make Rick chop Carl's arm off. Nearly breaking the man. 

Then, he took you and Daryl away. 

"Now, I hope, for all your sake... that you get it now... that you understand how things work. Things have changed. Whatever you had going for you...that is." He chuckled,"...over now. Ah. Dwight... load him up. And you know what? Load this pretty young thing too. Might be useful for a thing or two." He hummed.

Your eyes widened as a few Saviors grabbed you by the arms and dragged you towards the van. You were thrown in the back with Daryl, who quickly wrapped his arms around you as you sobbed loudly.

"It's gonna be alright, (Y/N)." He assured you with a hoarse voice, smoothing down your damp hair as the vehicle's doors closed.

"What did they do to you, Dixon?" You whispered, kissing his forehead. Even in the darkness, you could see the look of pain he had. He trembled beneath the blanket that was draped over his shoulders. 

"I'm fine. You?" 

"Glenn and Abraham are dead." You shut your eyes, clutching Daryl's vest.

"Glenn's dead cause of me. You know that." 

"No, he's not." You argued, gritting your teeth in anger. "No, he's dead cause Negan's a fucking murderer. You aren't to blame."

* * *

 Negan grunted as he thrusted himself into you. He was rough. Not like Daryl. Sherry told you to imagine someone else. Imagine it wasn't Negan who was fucking you. You tried so hard to imagine that he was Daryl.

But it was so difficult. They were nothing alike. Not even a little bit.

You were close. You felt the coil in your stomach tighten as Negan moved at a quicker pace. He groaned loudly as he came. Just as you were about to, he pulled out of you, leaving you in a daze of emotions.

"Get dressed and then get out of my room." He demanded, smacking your ass playfully.

Although, Negan respected you. He knew you had your boundaries and limits. He never went to far. He had never hurt you. Sometimes, he was harsh, reckless, but never to the point that you got hurt. You were younger and he acknowledged that. That's why most of the time he went easy on you.

You weren't one of his wives. Hell, you had declined his offer of becoming one. You belonged to Rick's group and to Daryl, you weren't gonna become one of _his_ just for endless sex and protection. No way.

You silently got out of bed, grabbing the pile of clothes folded on a chair. You dressed up, watching Negan from the corner of your eye.

He was talking to Lucille. Yes, the bat. He wasn't crazy. At least that's what other Saviors told you. 

As soon as you got dressed, you made a beeline for the door, but Negan's deep and husky voice made you stop in your tracks.

"Where's your fucking manners, (Y/N)?" He questioned, standing behind you. You reluctantly turned around so that he looked down at you. You locked eyes with him, opening your mouth.

"Thank you...Negan." You whispered.

"What's that? I couldn't quite hear you." He smirked.

" _Thank you,_ Negan." You said firmly. 

"Hm, that's what I thought. Am I gonna have to give you another lesson on your damn manners?"

"No." You shook your head.

"Good. Now, get out." You quickly scurried away, shutting his door behind you.

Sherry was just down the hall, waiting for you as usual. You liked her. She wasn't like the rest of Negan's wives. She was humble, kind, and sweet. Maybe because she was older than you and had been here a long time, knowing what Negan does.

"Hey, Sherry." You said, wrapping your arms around yourself self-consciously. Hickeys were tattered all across your neck. You hated it. 

"Did he hurt you?" She asked immediately, scanning your body for any sign of bruises or wounds.

"No, no. He never has." You replied. "Is he still there?"

"Daryl? Yeah." She nodded, swallowing. "Dwight's not here today. I'll take you to see him again, but remember our deal."

"Of course, Sher." You smiled warmly.

You briskly walked beside her. The click of her heels echoed throughout the hall as she led you to Daryl. 

"Daryl?" She knocked on the door. You listened carefully to the rustles inside. 

"What?" His voice was dry and gruff. You let out a sigh of relief.

"Someone's here to see you." She glanced at you. She whispered in your ear, "I'll be around the corner. If you see anybody..."

"I know. We've done this before." You sighed impatiently, wanting her to leave. Thankfully, she walked away, giving you and Daryl some privacy.

"Dixon? You still there?" You asked, pressing your hands against the heavy, metal door.

"(Y/N)?" He asked as he crawled closer to the door, a hint of smile in his voice. "You're okay?"

"Yes, yeah, I am. You?" 

"I feel like shit, but...I'm alive." He groaned. "What's Negan been doing with you, huh? What's he want?"

"Um, nothing. He just - he wanted me to...uh, work for him." You lied.

"You're a shitty liar, you know that?" He chuckled. Daryl always caught you in a lie. Maybe because he was much older than you. Or he was simply good at catching your bluffs. "(Y/N), what has he done?"

"Nothing that would hurt me." You said shakily. "I'm okay." 

"Is he... _touching_ you?"

"Uh, yeah." You whispered shamefully.

"I swear, I'm gonna kill-"

"He's good to me, Daryl. He respects me. He trusts me. If I could just gain enough of his trust, maybe I can get you out of there." You rambled, desperate to save him, to help him. "It's possible."

"No, no, it don't work like that." He sighed. "At least not for Negan."

"Then what am I gonna do? I can't have him fucking me the whole time!"

"Oh, god, (Y/N)."

"They're gonna try and break you, Dixon. They're gonna do everything to make you fall apart. You saw what Negan did to Rick."

"I won't let them."

"You're gonna have to be strong. Not for me, but for yourself. I will find a way to get you out, I promise."

"I..."

"I know you do." You smiled softly. Sherry peeked around the corner, gesturing to you that someone was coming. "Daryl, I have to go."

"You be safe, kiddo."

"You too, old man." You chuckled. "I love you."

"I know." 

* * *

**/THEN/**

"Daryl, I swear to god, if I fall off this thing..." You cursed under your breath, straddling the motorcycle. "What do I do now?"

"Okay, you're gonna wanna put your feet on those. Yeah, yeah, just like that." He nodded in approval.

"Alright...now?"

"Then, put your hands up here." Daryl guided your small hands to the leather hand clutches. "Keep them there for me."

"Uhuh..."

"I'll sit behind you and help you through this." He smiled, straddling the seat of the old bike he found for you. You watched as Daryl pressed a couple of buttons and the motorcycle came to life.

You jumped when the bike roared. It's engines purred underneath you. 

"See, you gotta press these," He demonstrated. "...to get moving. You ever drive a car?"

"Me? Damn. I'm not that young, Dixon." You smirked, smiling as the bike began to move. "And yes, I have driven a car before, excuse you."

"Yeah, keep on telling yourself that."

"Woah!" You fell back into Daryl's chest as he drove over a bump, his deep chuckles vibrating through him.

"That's why you gotta hold on." He clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

"Fuck you." You mumbled, scowling.

* * *

**/NOW/**

You lay in your bed. That damn song had been playing all night long. You shifted from side to side, unable to sleep as thoughts of Daryl ran through your head.

You curled up in the white, itchy sheets, clamping a hand over your mouth as tears dripped down the bridge of your nose.

"Daryl..." You cried, shutting your eyes.

You stayed like that for the rest of the night, the annoying song still played, but you were able to fall asleep.

You didn't hear Daryl's sobs outside. Hell, he didn't want you to. You were right. Negan was going to try and break him. Push him into submission.

Daryl lay in his cell, clutching the polaroid  picture of Glenn's bashed head to his chest. He kept repeating your words in his head.

'You aren't to blame. You aren't to blame.'

But whatever he did, he just couldn't convince himself that he wasn't the reason for Glenn's death. Maggie would hate him, Rick would abandon him, and you wouldn't be able to look at him the same way...

He was afraid. Terrified. He continued to cry, trying to keep his breaths even. He wanted to think of you. Of happy memories. Good ones. However, Lucille had found a way into his dreams of you. Then they weren't dreams anymore. They were nightmares.

What if you were lying about earlier? Was Negan honestly hurting you? Was he doing more than just touching you? Was he raping you? 

Daryl felt anger. He felt weak because he couldn't do anything to help you. He was stuck in this damn cell. 

And he was going to get out. He was going to find a way. Whether it meant killing Dwight or Negan himself, he was going to escape and find you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! I am enjoying this fic as much as you guys are.

You gripped the bed posts for dear life as Negan lapped at your wet pussy, sucking on your clit. 

"Fuck, you like that, huh?" Negan chuckled, sticking a finger inside you. You whimpered, shaking your head. "Ah, fucking slut. So wet. God damn..."

He continued the same pattern. Fingers, tongue, then fingers. But whenever you were close, he stopped.

Just as he was about to make you suck his cock, a knock from the door. 

Negan sighed disappointingly, glaring at you. "We're gonna get back to this later."

You nodded unwillingly. Negan grabbed a blanket from his couch, draping it over you so that you weren't exposed to whoever was knocking.

"Cover up, alright?" He smiled. That was weird. Why was he being so...kind?

"Okay..." You gulped. Negan zipped up his pants, padding to the door. He opened it, then Dwight and Daryl came stumbling in.

"Daryl?" You whispered with wide eyes. He looked horrible. He was pale, skinnier, he looked sick. Worse than dead.

"Ahh. Jesus. You...look awful. Don't you worry. We'll have Carson fix you all up. You thirsty? Here." Negan held out a glass of water before chuckling evilly. "Ah, hell, I forgot. Your _mouth_ is all...puffed up like a baboon's ass. Need a straw? D, give him a straw. What's wrong with you?" Negan scoffed.

Dwight came back with a single straw, placing it in the glass of water. 

"See that guy? He hustles. I like hustle. But believe it or not, things weren't always cool between us. See, D here - he worked for points, him and his super hot wife and her super hot sister. But, see, sis - she needed meds. And that shit is hard to scavenge, so it cost more. Sis fell behind on points, so I asked her to marry me. Told her I would take care of her in sickness and in health, blah blah blah, because I am a stand-up guy. She tells me that she's gonna think about it. Next thing you know, I'm dealing with an orange situation."

You sent a small smile Daryl's way as Negan spoke to him. He noticed the small bruises and hickeys tattered on your body. God, he was ruining you. Physically and mentally.

"Hey!" Negan snapped his fingers in front of Daryl's face. "Are you even listening to me? Man, do I need to teach _both_ of you some damn manners?" He tapped the top of Lucille against the carpet. 

"What'd you do to her?" Daryl asked abruptly, gaining his voice back.

"I fucked her little pussy so hard she couldn't walk for a day." Negan snapped, earning a reaction from Daryl. He resisted the urge to throw himself at Negan and choke him to death, but he didn't. More people didn't need to die. "Now...as I was saying, Dwighty boy here stole all the fucking medication and took off with his super hot wife and my super hot maybe soon-to-be fiancée. So I had to send my guys after him because I can't let something like that stand. There...are...rules. Cost me an arm and a leg going after him."

You heard this story before. Something about following the rules or else you get punished. 

Negan chuckled bitterly, "And you know what - Dwighty boy? He still got away! But here's the thing. D - he saw the light. He manned up. He came back. He asked for my forgiveness. I like that. Made me... take notice. But Lucille... Well...you know how she is. She is a stickler for the rules." He licked his lips, glancing at Dwight from the corner of his eyes. "So, Dwight...he begged me not to kill Sherry, remind you of something? But then Sherry says that she will marry me if I let Dwight live, which, if you think about it, that's a pretty screwed-up deal, 'cause I was gonna marry her sister until she wound up dead, but..."  
  
Negan inhaled, whistling flirtatiously. "Sherry is super hot. Anyways, it was a start. But it wasn't enough. So Dwight...he got the iron. And then I married his super hot wife. _Ex-wife._ And then after all that, he still got on board. And now look at him. Pow! One of my top guys. And we are totally cool. The point being, I think you can be that guy. I think you are ready to be that guy. You look around here. This? Well...it can all be yours. Hell, even (Y/N) can be yours if you tried hard enough."

You opened your mouth to warn him. "Daryl-" 

"Oh, my goodness! Will you shut up?" Negan exclaimed. "Don't make me hurt you. I've been real nice to you for this past week, don't make me change that. God, the one time I don't want you to talk you fucking talk."

Daryl shifted from one leg to the other, attempting to hold himself together. He was fuming. No one ever talked to his girl like that. No one.

"Now..." Negan smirked. "All you gotta do is answer one simple question. Who are you?"

He stayed silent. You locked eyes with him. Pain, anger, guilt, and regret was written all over his face.

"What, does the cat got your tongue? You're just overwhelmed by the awesomeness of this? I'm gonna ask you one more time. Who are you?"

You knew that Daryl wasn't going to say it. He wasn't going to admit it. That was the man you knew.

"Daryl."

Dwight furrowed his eyebrows, grabbing Daryl by the shoulder. "Oh. This is the only-"

"Hey. Sst, sst, sst. It's cool, D. He made his choice. Ain't my problem if he made a dumbass choice."

In a second, Daryl was pushed out of the room along with Dwight, leaving you and Negan alone together.

"Oh, that was fucking hilarious." Negan belted out into a fit of laughter.

"What was?" You probed, hopping off the bed naked.

Negan's eyes wandered over your body like always. "You're boyfriend. He was so fucking angry, looked like he was gonna snap at me any moment." 

"Well, that's Daryl." You said unintentionally. 

"Come here." Negan sat down before he patted the empty seat on the couch. 

You held a breath as you slid next to him. He draped his arm around your shoulder, pouring a glass of scotch.

"You drink?" 

"Yeah." 

"Here you fucking go." Negan handed you a full glass of scotch. "So, you been with that redneck for long?"

"It's none of your business." You mumbled, sipping your alcohol.

"None of my business?" Negan huffed. "If you forgot, you belong to _me_. Everything of yours is my fucking god damn business. Now, be a good girl and answer my fucking questions or I will make Dwight fucking hurt Daryl. Or I can do it myself."

"Fine! Fine, I'll do whatever." You shook your head, massaging your temples. "And yes. Yeah, I've known him for a pretty long time."

"Hm. You two ever fucked?" 

You nearly choked on your glass of scotch once those words left Negan's lips.

"So?" He asked impatiently.

"I mean - um, yeah." You shrugged, not wanting to give details on your sex life with Daryl.

"Huh. Who's better? Me or him?" Negan gave a cocky smirk.

"You know, I can't answer that."

"Why?"

"It would just make you mad." You whispered with narrowed eyes.

Negan scooted closer to you, his thigh touching your thigh and his hot breath on your ear.

"Who has the bigger cock then?" 

You rolled your eyes. "I don't know, okay? I don't pay attention to that shit."

You hesitantly turned your head to the side, meeting eyes with Negan. Lust, hunger, and desire clouded his vision.

"Really?" He whispered huskily. Your eyes drifted down to his lips, where his tongue sinisterly licked them.

"Yes, really."

Negan hummed in reply, before latching his lips onto yours. You moaned as he bit your bottom lip roughly, then his tongue explored your mouth. He tasted of alcohol, gunpowder, and honey. He growled and pushed you back so that you were laying on the couch as he towered above you. 

"Fuck..." You whispered as he gripped your wrists and began to kiss you again. You wanted so bad to touch him. To touch Daryl - but no, no, this wasn't Daryl. Negan tugged on your shirt, pulling it over your head. He slung it across the room before he ran his tongue down the valley of your breasts, tasting your salty skin.

You felt him harden against you as he unclasped your bra and played with your nipples. He looked up at you as he moved to unbutton your jeans, pushing them down to your ankles.

He rubbed you through your panties, smiling since you were wet already.

"Mmm..." You moaned, shutting your eyes. 

* * *

  **/THEN/**  

 "Oh, my god..." You moaned as Daryl pushed himself into you, you placed your hand on the wall next to you for support, biting your lip as he began to thrust.

Daryl buried his head into the crook of your neck, moaning loudly. You ran your fingers through his messy, long hair.

"(Y/N)..." He groaned. Your mouth shaped an 'o' as he thrusted at a faster pace, but slow enough to give you time to adjust to his huge length.

"D-Daryl, I'm so - so close..." You circled your hips, adding more pleasure. "Yes, yes, oh!"

You saw stars as the two of you came, riding out the orgasm. After you relaxed, Daryl pulied out of you, carrying you to his bed. 

He kissed the top of your head as he lay you down. He grabbed a shirt from his closet, helping you get dressed into it. The smell of him made you go insane. It was like a drug. 

He slid into bed next to you, pulling you close to him. His arm snaked around your stomach as your back was against his bare chest.

"I love you." You whispered, squeezing Daryl's hand. 

"I know." He smiled, kissing your shoulder blade. 

* * *

**/NOW/**

Negan moaned as he pounded into you. He was going to come anytime soon.

"Oh, god..." You said shakily. "D-Daryl!"

What you said made Negan stop what he was doing, looking down at you with angry eyes. He pulled out of you, making you open your eyes at the sudden gesture.

"Daryl, huh?" He furrowed his eyebrows, his jaw clenched.

"Negan - I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"You. Are. Mine. You belong to me. Not to fucking Daryl, not to any of my fucking men, or any of those fucking Alexandrians, but to me!" He grabbed you by the arm painfully, forming a bruise. "Speak when you're spoken to!"

"I'm yours. I - I belong to y-you. Not to D - Daryl." Tears prickled at your eyes.

"Get dressed. We're going to Alexandria." He gritted his teeth as he let you go. You quickly gathered your clothes, dressing up.

You practically sprinted out of Negan's room, running into Sherry.

"(Y/N)!" She exclaimed, holding you by the shoulders. "Hey...are you-"

"M'fine. Where's Daryl?" You asked immediately.

"I saw Dwight take him outside to Negan's truck. I think he's looking for you."

"Sherry, (Y/N)." Dwight appeared at the end of the hall, approaching you and Sherry. "I'm gonna have to borrow you for a second, kiddo." 

"Don't call me that." You blurted out, wishing you didn't when you saw the look of surprise of Dwight's face.

"Don't make me tell Negan." He said, motioning to you with Daryl's crossbow. "C'mon, didn't Negan tell you we're heading to Alexandria?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's get going. Wouldn't wanna keep your boyfriend waiting." He chuckled, grabbing you abruptly by the arm as he led you outside.

A grin pulled at your lips as you saw the familiar greasy and messy hair of Daryl Dixon. He was in a truck, looking out the windshield miserably.

"Am I riding with him?" You whispered, feeling a twinge of hope.

"It's up to Negan."

Right on cue, the man with the baseball bat strode outside, Lucille resting on his shoulder. Everyone bowed, except you. You never agreed to bowing for him. You would never ever bow for anyone. Not this sick bastard.

"Listen up, folks!" He shouted, looking at his people. "We're gonna go take a fucking trip to that shithole, Alexandria. Now, Rick and his people are gonna be there. And we're gonna take all their shit. Okay?"

"Yes, Negan." The Saviors replied simultaneously.

"As you were!" He commanded, smiling in amusement as the Saviors rose to their feet.

You avoided Negan's piercing gaze. "Why don't you join me in my truck, hm?"

"Yeah, thanks." You nodded your head respectfully, not wanting to push anymore of Negan's buttons. You followed him to his big, army-looking truck and sat with him in the front.

You were wedged between him and the driver, who smelled awful. _So much for showers, you thought._

You jumped in surprise when Negan's large, calloused hand came down on the passenger's door. He slammed his hand repeatedly on the metal.

"Let's go, boys." He grinned from ear to ear. "We got some shit to take."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys like to learn more about the reader's (AKA...you) past? I think it's vital to the story, right?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think this would pick up. Oh, my. Thank you all so much!

Negan extended a hand out for you, offering you help to get down the large truck. You gave him a quick glance and stepped down by yourself, declining his offer.

You heard him scoff as you walked away. He followed you to the gate of Alexandria, keeping his hand wrapped around your arm to make sure you wouldn't run away.

He was smart. But you were smarter.

Negan gripped the end of Lucille and tapped her against the metal bars of the gate. His hold on you never wavered.

"Little pig, little pig. Let. Me. In." He shouted, smiling happily as the gate slowly slid open. Your breath hitched in your throat when you saw one of the Alexandrians. Spencer.

He was Deanna's son, who didn't take too kindly to Rick. You didn't like him. He was selfish, cowardly, and an asshole.

"Well?" Negan huffed.

"Um, who are you?"

You sighed, muttering under your breath. "You fucking idiot..."

Negan laughed. You assumed he had heard what at you said. "Is this _fucking idiot_ joking? Pretty thing, would you like to introduce me to this...hm, idiot?"

You gestured to Negan with your free hand. "Spencer, this is Negan." He nudged you with his foot, motioning with his eyes to his barbed-wire bat. "And this is Lucille."

"I know I had to make a pretty strong first impression. Well, hello, there." Negan grinned once he saw Rick's figure in the near distance. His smile faltered for a bit. "Do not make me have to ask, Rick."

Negan stepped into the compound, standing closer to Rick. 

"You said a week." Rick declared, dipping his head down. "You're early."

"Well, it ain't my fucking fault I missed you." You turned around. A walker dragged its feet towards you and Negan, growling and groaning loudly. "Watch this. Calling it!"

Negan raise Lucille and swung it at the walker, knocking its head off. "Ha ha ha! Easy peasy lemon squeezy!" The walker's rotten body fell to the ground with a thud. "All right, everybody. Let's get started."

You gulped as all the Saviors scurried away, filling Alexandria in search of useful supplies.

"Hey, Rick, you see that, what I just did? That is some _service_! I mean, we almost get turned away at the gate. 'Who is that guy, anyway?' Do I get mad? Do I throw a fit? Do I bash some ginger's dome in? Nope. I just take care of one of these dead pricks that could've killed one of y'all. _Service_."

"Negan, you said half." You whispered, hoping that you could talk him out of it. "Half only. Half our shit."

"Our?" Negan spat, chuckling like a madman. "Oh, (Y/N). You work for me, okay? You're one of Negan's. Not Rick's. So whatever, 'our', you're thinking. It ain't fucking happening." 

"(Y/N)-" Rick said, but was interrupted by Negan.

"See, Rick. This little girl?" He pointed at you with Lucille. You tried not to flinch. "She's a fucking fighter and I like that. And apparently, she's with Daryl! Right?"

"No." You whispered reluctantly. You knew what he was trying to make you do. He wanted you to declare that you were his and you belonged to nobody else. No one needed to get hurt.

"No?" Negan hummed in approval. "Why is that?"

"I belong to you. Only...you." You felt like you were stabbed in the heart as you spoke those words. 

"You see that, Rick? A fighter." He ruffled your hair. He surveyed his surroundings, chuckling. "Hot diggity dog! This place is magnificent! An embarrassment of riches, as they say. Yes, sir, I do believe you are gonna have _plenty_ to offer up."

You turned your head to the side. Daryl and Dwight were now standing beside you. 

Rick followed your gaze. "Daryl, hey-"

"No." Negan spoke sternly. "He's the help. You don't look at him, you don't talk to him, and I don't make you chop anything off of him." Rick shut his mouth, avoiding his harsh gaze.

"Same goes for everyone, right?." He said in a sing-song voice before inhaling sharply. "A lot of suspense there. All right, let's get this show on the road. See what kind of goodies you got in the cupboard."

"We put aside half the supplies-"

"No, Rick. No. You don't decide what we take. I do. Arat. You heard the man. Move out! They're just gonna search the houses a bit, keep the process movin'." Negan gestured for Rick to show the way. "All right. You gonna show me around or not? Well?"

Rick nodded his head frantically, sighing as Negan began to follow him. "Oh! And I forgot. Since I'm a very, nice fucking person, (Y/N), I'm giving you permission to stay with Dwight and Daryl. Now, as long as no one touches my girl, everything will be alright. Ain't that right, Daryl?"

Daryl stayed silent, unable to speak due to the lack of water. He simply nodded his head with narrowed eyes.

"Good. Now, Rick?"

"Oh, my, god. Daryl..." You whispered shakily, throwing yourself into his arms. 

"Hey! Hey!" Dwight shouted, getting between you and Daryl. "Negan said no touching."

"He said 'no one touches my girl'. Daryl's not touching me." You snapped. 

"But-"

"You would do the same if it were Sherry." You blurted out. Dwight's face softened, shaking his head.

"Whatever. If you get in trouble though..." 

"Yes, I know. You have nothing to do with it." You chuckled. You turned back to Daryl, grabbing his hand. "Hey, Dixon."

"(Y/N)..." He began to smile. You stood up on your tiptoes and kissed his chapped lips in what would've been forever. Though his hands were tied, he used them to run his slender fingers though your hair. "Has he been treating you alright?"

"Yeah. I just...I don't want it though." Your smile fell. "When I get you out of there..."

"Shhh..." Daryl soothed you, kissing your forehead. "None of that right now."

* * *

**/THEN/**

You stood out on the porch of the abandoned house, leaning against a beam as Daryl left the house with a bag of supplies.

"Anything good?" You asked with concern. 

He shook his head. "Nothing but some medicine, toothpaste, candy bars, and a pack of cigarettes."

"Sounds like something to me." You scoffed. Daryl slowly pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the bag and took one. 

"You got your lighter?" He asked gruffly.

"Those can kill you, you know."

"Gimme a break." He smiled, inching towards you until you were pressed against the wooden beam. 

"Or else?"

Daryl chuckled, studying you for a bit before he reached into the pocket of your coat and grabbed your lighter.

"Thank you." He smirked slyly as he lit the cigarette.

"You bitch." You pouted, staring at him as he put the cigarette between his lips and smoked. "I've always wanted to try a cig. I mean - when I was a teenager."

"Aren't you still a teenager?"

"Daryl, I'm twenty-one." You rolled your eyes. 

"Here." He pulled out one cigarette from the pack and handed it to you. "Try one."

"My role model." You sighed dreamily, smirking as you took the cigarette from him.

You put it between your lips and had Daryl light it for you. Instantly, as you exhaled, you began to cough and gag, earning a hearty chuckle from Daryl.

"Oh, sh- shut up!" You slapped his arm, pushing him away as he tried to rub your back.

"It happens the first time. You'll get used to it." He shrugged, tapping his cigarette.

"You could've warned me."

"There would've been no fun in that then."

"Oh, really?" You laughed, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Mhm." He hummed, cupping your cheek. He leaned forward, wanting to feel your lips against his.

"Dar-"

"Hey!" You both snapped your heads towards where the feminine voice came from. Michonne stood there, smiling alongside Maggie. "You lovebirds coming, or what?"

You struggled to form an excuse, but Daryl stuck his middle finger out at Michonne and continued to kiss you.

"Well, I'm taking that as a no." Maggie chuckled as she and Michonne walked away, leaving you two together.

"You do know..." You panted for air once Daryl pulled away. "I have to breathe once in a while." You chuckled.

"That's not what I think about when I kiss you." He said huskily, running his fingers through your hair. He kissed the top of your head. 

"Let's get going." You whispered, glancing back at your friends. You grabbed Daryl's hand, guiding him back to his motorcycle.

He handed you his crossbow as he straddled the bike. You sat behind him, his weapon slung across your back. You wrapped your arms around his front as the bike moved forward, then sped off in the direction of Alexandria.

You loved the feeling of this. The wind blowing through your hair as Daryl sat in front of you, driving his motorcycle with you holding onto him for dear life. 

* * *

**/NOW/**

 Negan grabbed you by the arm again as he left Rick angrily, pulling you back to the truck. Daryl gave you a single nod and you clocked Negan in the face and ran for it.

You didn't look back as you heard shots being fired and Negan's voice. You sprinted into the woods. You didn't stop. Not for anything. Or anyone. 

Daryl told you to escape. He'll find a way out. You refused at first, but then you knew that Daryl always knew what to do. Someone could help him or he could help himself. That was the Daryl Dixon you knew.

You dodged the sharp sticks and twigs, jumped over logs and made your way around trees. You couldn't tell where you were anymore. You didn't even know for how long you've been running.

You slowed down, simply jogging while you occasionally glanced behind you. Before you knew it, it was dark out and began to rain.

Hell, it never rained much in Georgia. You sighed in relief when you found a small, underground cave. Quietly, you crawled into the dark and small space. You weren't claustrophobic thankfully.

You curled up in a ball as you shivered from the cold. Negan couldn't find you here. He would never. 

What about Daryl? Yes, he gave you his permission to leave. He wanted you to leave, but...you wanted him to come with you.

You heard gunshots fire in the distance.

_Son of a bitch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVEN YEUN AND TOM PAYNE! 
> 
> SPOILER ALERT/
> 
> (Still mourning *ahem* Glenn's death tbh)
> 
> THANKS FOR READING! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	5. Chapter 5

You jolted awake to the sound of loud voices and the snap of twigs. You held your breath as footsteps came closer to your cave. Your hideout.

"Spread out, boys." Oh, no. "If you don't find her in less than an hour, I'll shoot Daryl again."

Your eyes widened. Fuck, what were you going to do?

"Little girl?" Negan chuckled bitterly. "Where are you?"

You clamped a hand over your mouth, pressing yourself into the corner of the cave. You stayed in the midst of the shadows.

"I know you're around here somewhere! Couldn't have gone far with those little legs of yours."

You waited and waited for his footsteps to go away, then you were going to run back to Alexandria. Back to Rick and your friends.

Negan's heavy footsteps soon disappeared and you immediately crawled out of the cave.

You looked around frantically, like a deer caught in the headlights. You began to walk briskly, flashlights able to be seen in the distance.

You screamed when a heavy hand covered your mouth. The smell of gunpowder, blood, and honey was too familiar. 

"Now, now. Hide and seek is over." Negan chuckled in your ear, muffling your screams for help. "You think you could run away from me? _From me, (Y/N)?_  Ouch. You see, I was nice. Very nice, indeed, to the point I gave you these fucking privileges. You didn't need to work for fucking points. No, you had it easy. But now? Oh, you're gonna so regret crossing me. Especially _punching_ me."

"Boys! Found her!" Negan roared, tightening his hold on you as he practically dragged you to his trucks. "Fucking bitch."

Once he brought you back to his trucks and the rest of the Saviors, he threw you onto the gravel ground, kicking your stomach. You cried out in pain, clutching your front as you curled up into a ball.

"This?" Negan pointed at you with Lucille. "This is an example of what not to do."

He kicked you until you began to cough up blood. Daryl stood watching this scene unfold in front him. Dwight and Arat held him back as he struggled to keep himself together.

"Rick." Negan grinned. "So fucking glad you could stay and watch the show. But I'll be going now. Thank you very much for your wonderful shit. I'll be here next time. Till then." 

Negan gave you one final kick before he lifted you off the hard ground and pulled you back to his truck.

"You're sleeping in a fucking cell tonight." He said in your ear angrily. You looked at him with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows. You spat out your blood on his face, pursing your lips together as he wiped it off his cheek and slapped you full force.

You passed out from his slap, going unconscious for the next few hours.

* * *

 

You woke up to the sound of a door opening.

"Finally, awake." Negan chuckled, throwing a tray of food onto the ground. "Eat up, bitch. You got a long day tomorrow."

You grabbed a handful of the dogfood, throwing it into your mouth.

You muttered something, which Negan made you repeat.

"I ain't nobody's fucking bitch." You said before he slammed the door shut.

You sat in the dark. Alone again. That was until you heard a rustle in the corner of the room. You paused, turning to where you heard the noise.

"(Y/N)?" A soft, rough voice. 

"Daryl?" You sat up straighter, a smile formed on your lips as he crawled out of the darkness.

"Are you okay?" He got to his knees, cradling your face in his calloused hands.

"I feel like crap," Your bottom lip trembled as you spoke hoarsely.

"Son of a bitch..." He ran the pad of his thumb on your cheek, an imprint of Negan's hand was there. "He hit you pretty hard."

"It still hurts." You groaned, wincing. "I taste blood in my mouth and it's freaking awful."

"Yeah, well, dog food ain't the best medicine if you think about it."

"As long as I'm with you..." You began, but Daryl interrupted you by pressing his dry lips to yours.

You relaxed into the kiss, letting Daryl guide you through it. His tongue swiped across your bottom lip. You let his tongue slip into your mouth, exploring you like it was the first time.

You both pulled away, gasping. "I missed you." You whispered, foreheads touching. 

* * *

  **/THEN/**

You rummaged through the abandoned first aid kit, searching for anything to keep your wound uninfected. You felt eyes on you, so you looked around with a certain alertness. 

You pulled out the small knife you kept in your boot as you stood up slowly. You moved to the back of the ruined market, abandoning the first aid kit.

Maybe it was a walker. Worst case scenario, it was a person. Hopefully not. You heard rustles behind you, causing you to quickly turn around on your heel and grab your pistol. 

There, in front of you, stood a man. He had long, messy and greasy hair that framed his dirty face perfectly. He wore a black vest, a ripped shirt underneath. He had a crossbow aimed at you. But you had your pistol aimed at him.

"Drop your weapon, then leave. Or you will get hurt." You said through gritted teeth, turning the safety off of your gun.

"Why should I?" 

"Cause I will shoot your balls off." You threatened. The man inched towards you, his crossbow still pointed at you. "I will do it. I swear."

 Once again, the stranger stepped towards you, causing you to pull the trigger on your pistol. But he beat you to it. The man grabbed your wrist and aimed the pistol at the ceiling so that it wouldn't hit anyone.

"Are you crazy?" He shouted, snatching your pistol, fuming. "The gunshot will draw the walkers here. There's plenty of them outside already and that glass wall ain't gonna- " 

Right on cue, the glass wall shattered. Walkers began to trip over one another as they made their way closer to you and the stranger.

"Shit, the wall's down! Get out of here!" You grabbed your pistol back from him and ran to the very back of the market. You pulled and pushed on the back door, yet it wouldn't open. You ran into the nearest hiding place, a closet. You shut the door, but the man wedged his arm between it and slipped inside with you, locking the door.

"Fuck." You cursed under your breath. The man was pressed up against you, the tight closet not helping anything.

"We gotta stay here till they go away."

"(Y/N)." 

"What?" 

"My name," You sighed. "It's (Y/N). You?"

"Daryl."

"Well, _Daryl_...I guess we'll be here for a while." You chuckled. "Not much of a talker, huh?"

"Nah." He smiled. 

"What'd you need the first aid kit for?" You whispered, tucking your pistol underneath your shirt.

"Someone." 

"I needed it for myself. An _arrow_ grazed my shoulder." 

 "Huh."

"Yeah. I think I know who might've done it." You sighed shakily, narrowing your eyes at him.

* * *

**/NOW/**

"Wakey, wakey." You jumped awake when a cold liquid was poured over you.

"Dwight?" You squinted your eyes at the harsh light. Daryl wasn't in your cell.

"Negan wants you." He held open the door for you as you got to your feet and exited the concrete cell.

"For what?"

"Just keep walking." He sighed, holding you by the shoulder as he led you down to Negan's room.

He knocked, getting down on one knee as footsteps neared the door.

"Kneel." Dwight said, pushing you down onto the floor. "Don't make it any worse for you."

"Always a softie, D." 

The door swung open. Negan stood there, an amused smile on his face as he looked down at you and Dwight.

"Get in here." He chuckled in a carefree tone. You glanced back at Dwight as you got to your feet. He gave you a nod, then left.

You stepped into the room with Negan. The side of his face was still bruised from your hit.

"Well, good fucking morning to you." He smiled at you, grabbing Lucille from the TV stand in the corner of the room. 

You backed away, slowly, but so that he wouldn't notice. You weren't gonna play nice anymore with him. You were determined to kill Negan then escape with Daryl.

"Cat got your tongue? Speak, bitch." 

"Fuck you." 

Negan paused, pursing his lips together as he set Lucille back down on the stand. He stepped towards you until you were pressed against the edge of his unmade bed. Suddenly, he spun you around and pushed you down onto the bed facefirst.

"Where's your manners, little girl? Fucking bitch. First, you earn my trust. Then, you fucking betray me. For what? For those assholes back in Alexandria? For that shitty Daryl? Honey, he ain't gonna last long if you ask me!"

"Negan-"

"No, no. I'm not having it." He chuckled as he let go of you. You clutched the bedsheets, crying. "One of my men is gonna escort you to the cafeteria. You're on duty. You're gonna work for points now. Like the rest of my fucking men."

You stood up on shaky legs, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear as you made a beeline for the door.

"What do you say?" Negan said as you wrapped your hand around the doorknob. "You remember your manners, little girl?"

You looked over your shoulder at him, then opened the door, shutting it behind you.

As he said, one of his men was waiting outside, leaning against the wall. He looked younger than the rest of the men here. Blonde hair, brown eyes, he was buff, but he looked scared.

"Hey..." You began, remembering that you've seen this guy before. "Uh...Peter, was it?"

"Yeah," He spoke with a Southern accent. "I'm supposed to take you up to the cafeteria. Heard you were on duty now."

"Who told you?" You asked as the two of you walked. 

"Someone unimportant. But, uh, everyone's been talking about you."

You scoffed. "Me?"

"Of course. I mean-" He shook his head, amazed. "I mean, you punched Negan. No one here's got the guts to do that."

"I..."

"C'mon, it's best to not wait around here. Negan's got eyes everywhere."

"Do you know where Daryl is?"

"The cell block A prisoner?"

"You got it."

"He should be outside. Dwight's making him do shit."

"Right. Punishment, I guess."

Peter came to a stop at a wide doorway. The cafeteria. Inside, people bustled around, working their asses of for points. For their freedom.

"Cafeteria." He pointed inside. "Go on now."

"Thanks, Peter."

"Yep." He sighed, walking back.

You strode inside the huge room, feeling hundreds of eyes on you. You heard whispers around you as began to dump peaches and fresh vegetables on people's trays.

One woman, much older than you, stopped. She looked at you with wide eyes. 

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?" 

"Punch him." She looked around like she was scared. "Punch Negan."

"Word spreads fast around here, doesn't it." You mumbled. "I don't know. I just did it."

"Don't get yourself killed." She said in a low, hushed whisper.

You resumed back to working. But then, you heard footsteps on the platform above you. Everyone got down on one knee as they looked up to see Negan.

You joined the crowd, but did not kneel. Your eyes widened and your mouth fell open. 

"C-carl?!" You gasped loudly. What was he doing here?!

He locked eyes with you, relief and fear coming over him. Negan noticed this, but waved it off as he began to speak.

"The Saviors have gone out into the world and fought the dead and come back with some really good stuff. Some of that stuff can be yours if you work hard and play by the rules. Today, everybody got fresh vegetables at dinner. No points were needed."

Everyone applauded, cheering happily at his announement.

"As you were!" 

* * *

**/THEN/**

You were still stuck in the closet with Daryl, waiting for the walkers to lose interest then leave.

You cursed when you dropped your knife. It clattered to the ground.

"Drop something?" Daryl huffed.

"Yeah, my knife." You groaned as you tried to look for it with your foot, but it was too dark. "Do you mind if I..."

"Knock yourself out." He sighed. You got on your knees and felt for the weapon, sighing impatiently when you couldn't find it. 

"That's my foot." Daryl chuckled. 

"Sorry. I honestly can't find it." 

"Did you check in..."

"Yes! I checked everywhere. I can't-" 

"Found it?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**/NOW/**

You groaned at the stains on your shirt and jeans. Your shift was over anyways, so you headed back to Negan's room.

You stopped in your tracks when you heard two voices inside the room. Negan and Carl. There was crying. What was Negan doing?

"(Y/N)!" You turned on your heel, face to face with Dwight. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was gonna see Negan, but he's occupied." 

"You're supposed to wait for me to pick you up." He growled. 

"I didn't get the memo then." You shrugged, raising a brow.

"C'mon, back to your cell." He grabbed your arm and pushed you out in front of him, so that he trailed behind you.

You kept your jaw clenched as he unlocked the cell door, holding it open for you.

"Get in." 

You opened your mouth, then closed it. Then opened it again.

"Why do you do this, Dwight?"

"What?"

"Obey Negan. Do shit for him. Work for him. I don't...really understand it all."

"I do it to protect the people I love. Like Sherry." He pushed you into the cell after hearing a set of footsteps. "Now you gotta do the same for Daryl."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, yea, I know. Sorry, lol. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways, more chapters to come soon!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all of you out there! Hers my gift for you!

**/THEN/**

You walked alongside the man you just met, Daryl Dixon. He was bringing you back to his camp. You didn't do well with groups most of the time, since you were always riding solo.

"So, what were you...before this shit?" You piped up, clearing the awkward silence. 

"Nobody." He cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head. "You?"

"A stripper." You smirked. Daryl's face was full of surprise and confusion as those two words left your mouth. You glanced at him from the corner of you eye. "I'm joking. I was actually still in college before the apocalypse. 'Wanted to be a doctor."

"You don't look that young." He pointed out, giving you a once over.

"I've gotten that a lot." 

"Gonna have to climb this, c'mon." Daryl nodded his head towards the rock overhang. He got down on one knee, holding out his hands. "C’mere, I'll boost you up."

You nodded, doing a run-up before Daryl boosted you on top of the overhang. 

"What about you?" You asked, looking down at him. 

"Catch." He threw his crossbow up to you. You caught it with a loud grunt, nearly falling over. He jumped up, swinging his legs over the edge. Once he was on the ledge with you, you gave him his crossbow back. 

In the distance, you could see an RV and a small group of people. 

"Let's go. You got people to meet." He sighed.

You continued to ascend up the mountain with Daryl, until you came upon a forest.

"Shh." Daryl said, holding a hand out in front of you. "Don't move."

You stared as he tiptoed with his crossbow pointed ahead of him.

"I thought you said, 'don't move.' " You whispered in a hushed tone.

"Shut up." He slid through a group of trees, then you can hear the faint sounds of groaning, cursing, and people. You ran after him, panting heavily as Daryl seemed to be lashing out. A walker lay on the ground, an arrow through its skull. A group of people surrounded you both.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this…filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" Daryl shouted, kicking the carcass of the walker.

"Calm down, son. That's not helping." An old man wearing a bucket hat said assuringly.

"What do you know about it, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to 'on golden pond'? I've been looking for a deer for weeks. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think?" He sighed, calming himself down. "Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" He sounded desperate. 

"I would not risk that." Another man from the group said.

"That's a damn shame. I got some squirrel…about a dozen or so. That'll have to do."

"Who's she?" The old man asked, pointing at you.

"This is (Y/N). Met her on my way back here." Daryl said gruffly, grabbing you by the arm.

"Hey! What are you-"

"Get her back to camp. I'll meet up later." He shoved you towards the small group.

You followed the rest of the group silently, trailing behind the old man.

"Name's Dale." He smiled warmly, extending a hand. "That's Shane, Glenn, Jim, and Morales." You narrowed your eyes at him, then shook his hand hesitantly.

Once you successfully arrived at the camp, you were immediately swarmed by the rest of the survivors. 

"Hey, who are you?" A small boy asked curiously, a woman by his side.

"Just someone passing through. Look, I need-"

"Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up." Daryl came out of the forest, holding a batch of dead squirrels in his hand.

The man, Shane, cautiously approached Daryl, as if he was afraid.

"Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you."

Daryl stopped, fiddling with the hem of his torn shirt. "About what?"

"About Merle. There was a…there was a problem in Atlanta."

" _Atlanta?_ " You huffed, earning looks from the people around you. "The city's overrun, what were you doing down there?"

"Supply run." Glenn mumbled. 

"He dead?" Daryl questioned.  
  
Shane struggled to find the right words. "We're not sure."

Daryl shouted angrily, "He either is or he ain't!"

"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." A man wearing a police officer uniform stepped in front of Daryl.

"Who are you?"

"Rick Grimes." 

"Rick Grimes, you got something you want to tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there."

"I'm outta here." You muttered to yourself with wide eyes, not wanting to become a part of this.

"Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!" 

You stiffened when Daryl attempted to launch himself at Rick, threatening to kill him.

You got in between the two, shoving Daryl away from Rick.

"Daryl..." You began, you tried to keep him back, but he was obviously much stronger than you. "Hey! Hey! Watch the knife!"

He pulled his knife out, but Shane was able to come up behind him and put him in a chokehold.

"Okay. Okay." Shane breathed out, tightening his hold on Daryl.

"You'd best let me go!" 

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't."   
  
"Shane, that your name?" You said, smiling as he nodded. "Just let him go. He won't hurt nobody. Right, Daryl?"

"Choke hold's illegal." He simply replied once Shane reluctantly let go of him.

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that? _Do you think we can manage that?"_ Rick asked Daryl, keeping his cool.

"Mmm. Yeah."

* * *

**/NOW/**

"Do you think Rick's finding a way to get us out of here?" You asked Daryl, resting your head in his lap.

"Carl's here. And it seems like Rick doesn't know." 

"I figured." You sighed, moaning as Daryl ran his fingers through your hair.

The two of you jumped away from each other when the cell door opened. Peter stood there, gesturing for you to come.

"Hey." Daryl grabbed your arm before your left. "Your shift's not for another hour."

"Maybe Negan changed it." Daryl looked at Peter warily. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll come back to you when I'm done."

"Be safe, kiddo." He nodded.

"I always am, old man." You chuckled, shaking your head as Peter shut the door behind you. "Cafeteria?"

"Yep." He said in a rough voice. "C'mon."

You followed him down the hall, towards the cafeteria, but Peter led you to a different room instead. It was empty, not even a single person was there.

"This isn't the cafeteria..." You began. You yelped as the door slammed shut and Peter threw you against a brick wall. You landed with a hard thud. "What the fuck?!"

"You better shut your mouth if you want what's best for you." 

You groaned, wincing as he wrapped his hand around your neck and lifted you up off the ground.

"Now. I'm gonna bang the living shit outta you."

He muffled your screams as he pressed your chest against the wall and yanked your leggings down to your ankles.

You heard the zipper of his pants and the rustle of fabric. Tears fell down your cheeks as he forced you to bend over.

"No! No! You can't make-" He groped you and threatened you, wanting you to submit to his desire.

You cried as you watched him - from between your legs - roll a condom onto his length. As he began to slide into you, there came a pounding at the door.

"Help, please!" 

"Shut up, bitch!" 

"No, agh! Ne- Negan!" You screamed. 

The door broke open and in came the man you needed. Negan. His eyes widened with anger and hatred as he saw Peter pressed up against your backside. He pulled out of you as fast as he could and zipped up his pants, stuttering as he tried to explain himself.

"Shut the fuck up!" Negan roared, raising Lucille. You cried and cried as he bashed Peter's skull in.

He deserved it.

_Oh, god, he deserved it._

"Oh, what'd he do to you, sweetheart?" Negan whispered softly, wrapping his arms around you. You struggled to get away from him, sobbing. You slowly relaxed and leaned into his touch, your breaths still uneven and ragged. Negan felt anger again. 

Who could do that to a woman? Especially someone so young. Yes, Negan was a killer. A murderer. Hell, maybe even a sociopath, but he would never, ever rape someone. He got to his knees, still holding you in his arms.

"Negan, he tried to -" Your breath hitched in your throat. "He..."

"I know, sweetheart. Yeah, it's over now." You shut your eyes, smelling blood on Negan's jacket. "He's dead. He can't hurt anyone."

You were a mess, a sobbing, never ending mess.

Negan continued to soothe you, whispering softly in your ear. "I'm gonna take you to the doctor now, alright? I wanna make sure you're okay."

* * *

 "She's gonna have to rest for a few months. And by rest, I mean, no working, no sexual activities, no fighting, no stress. Give her time. She experienced a traumatic event." The doctor explained to Negan as you slept.

"Thanks." Negan nodded as the doctor left the room. He looked down at you, biting his lip at your such fragile and innocent form. "I'm sorry, (Y/N)."

You stirred awake, moaning in pain. "Daryl..."

Negan huffed, grabbing your small hand. "Hey, _no._ It's me. It's Negan."

"Where's...Daryl?"

"He's in his cell. Are you okay? What do you need?"

"Nothing...m'fine." You mumbled, shifting away from Negan. "I, uh...I just wanted to thank you. For earlier. For helping me. I owe you-"

"Nah, you don't owe me. You don't fucking owe me anything. And earlier? He deserved it."

"I know." You sighed as a tear rolled down your cheek. 

"You're resting for a couple of months."

"Resting?"

"No duties. No points. No fucking. I can't do that."

"That is if you can control yourself." You chuckled.

"I will do whatever I fucking please." He grinned. "As long as you're safe though. Doc's orders." 

"Mhm."

* * *

 **/NOW** **/**

Shane threw his head back in frustration. "Well, look, I...I don't, okay, Rick? So could you just...could you throw me a bone here, man? Could you just tell me why? Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?"

"Hey, choose your words more carefully." Daryl snapped.

"No, I did. Douche bag's what I meant. Merle Dixon...the guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst."

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me. I can't let a man die of thirst... thirst and exposure. We left him like an animal caught in a trap." Rick shook his head. "That's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being."

"I agree." You said, standing by Rick. "He's Daryl's family. Hell, maybe the only person in this world who seriously cares for him."

Lori, Rick's wife, spoke up, "So you and Daryl, that's your big plan?"

Glenn chuckled doubtfully. "Oh, come on."

Rick turned to Glenn, who appeared upset and doubtful. "You know the way. You've been there before...in and out, no problem. You said so yourself. It's not fair of me to ask...I know that, but I'd feel a lot better with you along."

"I'm coming." A heavy, black man said. 

"That's just great. Now you're gonna risk four men, huh?" Shane scoffed.

"And one girl." You sighed. Your declaration earned looks from the group. "What?"

"C'mon, we just met you. You just met us and you're gonna help?" Shane narrowed his eyes at you.

"Well, excuse me if I was raised to be a good samaritan. I'm not going for any of you. I'm going because some idiots decided to leave a man on top of an overrun building. That's basically murder." 

Daryl huffed, shaking his head in disbelief. "My day just gets better and better, don't it?"

You rolled your eyes at him, "I'm sorry. Do you see anybody else here who is willing to step up to save your fucking brother?"

"Why you?"

"You wouldn't understand." You said, turning your head away from him.

"That's five." Dale counted.

"It's not just five. You're putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that, Rick. Come on, you saw that walker. It was here. It was in camp. They're moving out of the cities. They come back, we need every able body we've got. We need 'em here. We need 'em to protect camp." 

"The men and women here are more than capable of killing walkers." You snorted before realization came across your face and you began to bitterly chuckle. "Did you...have you not trained your people to _kill_ walkers? As in, shoot the brain, stab the brain?"

Shane stayed silent, averting his eyes from you. Daryl mumbled something you couldn't hear.

"It seems to me what you really need most here are more guns." You said to Rick.

"Right, the guns." Glenn gasped.

* * *

**/THEN/**

"When can I go back to my cell?" You asked. Your voice was dry and raspy. 

"Why would you want to go back to that fucking hellhole?" Negan scoffed, looking through his cards.

You were playing poker. Never good at it.

"Because...just because." Negan laughed at your answer.

"Cause of Daryl." He whistled. 

"Yeah." You said, smiling at your cards. 

"You ready to call my bluff, little girl?" 

"I just might. I can see the bullshit written on your face." 

Negan raised his eyebrows as you threw your cards onto the table. Two aces. Great. You laughed victoriously as Negan set his cards down. You won. 

"Oh, shut up. I let you fucking win." Negan pouted.

"Right..." You whispered breathlessly, calling his bluff again.

You tried to act happy. Like nothing happened, but you couldn't. For Christ's sake, you were raped! You were using all your strength to hold back your tears, your emotions. You enjoyed Negan's company, but Daryl was who you needed the most. You also had this aching feeling that Negan could see right though your mask. 

"Can I stop by my cell?" You begged. "Please...I just..."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Just stop asking." Negan rolled his eyes, grabbing Lucille. 

"Do you really have to bring her with us?"

"I thought you liked good ol' Lucille's company?" 

"I do. But...nevermind." 

"Let's go, before I change my fucking mind." You and Negan strolled down the empty hallway, making your way towards Cell Block A.

When you arrived there, Negan knocked on the door with his bat, smirking at you.

"Daryl, I've got a visitor for you." Negan said in a sing-song voice. You looked at him, pleading for privacy. "Go on."

"Can you...um, unlock it? I really wanna talk to him face to face."

"Unlock it? Damn, you're needy." He chuckled teasingly as he fished for the key in the pocket of his jeans. You bit your lip as he ublocked the door quickly. "Open sesame."

"Daryl." You called into the dark. He crawled into the light. You slid to the ground and enveloped him into a hug.

"What happened? I heard screams and..."

"I was...nevermind. No, I just needed to see you."

"What happened?" 

"Daryl, it wasn't anything. Negan and I just...we got into a fight. I'm here to see you now."

"Something's not right. I just know it." 

"I love you." You whispered, tracing his lips with your thumb. 

"(Y/N)." Negan called your name. 

"I gotta go, Daryl. Just remember that, okay, old man?" You smiled sadly.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are having a wonderful Chrisrmas, or whatever you celebrate this time of year. Thank you for the countless amount of love and support, I really appreciate it! Let me know down in the comments what you got for the holidays! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

**/THEN/**

You sat by the campfire outside the RV, sharpening your knife. You sat alone, your face illuminated by the fire as you hummed to yourself.

The door to the RV swung open. It was Daryl. You glanced at him, but he was already looking at you. As soon as you noticed him, he quickly looked away. He has his crossbow slung across his back, so you assumed he was heading somewhere.

"What are you doing up?" He asked. "You should be resting."

"Hm, so should you." You scoffed. "Where are you going anyways?"

"Gonna look for the girl. 'Can't get no rest with Carol in there." 

"Mind if I join you?" You asked, getting to your feet. You grabbed your rifle, slinging it over your shoulder. 

"Sure, it ain't my place to stop you." He answered. You smiled widely, joining his side.

"I couldn't sleep either, you know." You whispered, bumping shoulders with Daryl. "I mean, with Carol crying all night and Sophia missing..."

"I hear ya." 

"Have you been going out every night? To look for Sophia?" 

Daryl nodded. "She's just a little girl. It's dangerous out there." 

"I had a...a sister." You whispered with glassy eyes. "She wasn't my real sister though. My parents adopted her."

"You lost her?"

"Yeah. Just...we were hunting. Then, she just - she saw a walker, then she freaked out and ran. I haven't seen her since."

"M'sorry to hear that." Daryl said.

"She was all I had left. And I lost her." 

"Hold on...is that why you helped me find Merle?" 

"Yeah. I figured it would make me happier. Make me feel good about myself while at the same make others feel better. I couldn't save my sister. So, why don't I help save someone else's brother or sister?" Daryl paused, listening to your story. You shook your head, chuckling shyly. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be." Daryl smiled warmly at you.

"Wow, I've never seen you smile ever since the day I met you." 

Daryl simply huffed.

"You should do it more often."

* * *

**/NOW/**

"Shh, don't cry." Negan assured you, drawing patterns on the small of your back. He had woken up to the sound of your sobs.

"I just wanna..."

"No - don't ever say that. Don't." Negan rocked you back and forth against his chest as you sobbed even harder.

It took a couple of hours for you to calm down and fall asleep. Negan didn't mind though. He couldn't blame you. 

* * *

  **4 WEEKS LATER**

You sat outside the guard tower, feet dangling off the ledge under the railing. You watched the night sky, reminiscing of you, Daryl, and your "family" in Alexandria.

"What are you doing?" 

You glanced behind you, locking eyes with Sherry, who moved to sit beside you.

"Stargazing." You chuckled. To be honest, you didn't know what the hell you were doing. 

She studied you for a moment, before she spoke up hesitantly.

"I...um, I heard about what happened with you and-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"(Y/N), look, you need someone to talk to about that. It won't hurt anyone."

"I don't _need_ to talk to anyone. I don't need help." You said sternly.

"Does Daryl know?" She whispered, keeping her voice down.

You bit the inside of your mouth, shaking your head.

"Oh, jesus." She mumbled. "You've gotta let him know, (Y/N)."

"Who are you to tell me what to do, Sherry? I understand where you're coming from, but please, leave me be. Leave me to deal with my own problems and issues." You pleaded. "Please, you've done enough."

"I won't do that."

"Why are you even helping me?" You shut your eyes. "I'm just some...girl. Some girl from Alexandria. I'm nobody."

"You're a good person. I know that. So is Daryl. I truly am sorry for all the pain we've caused you and your group. Helping you...it's the least I could do." She smiled sadly.

"I don't need your pity." You whispered. 

"I'm not pitying you."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm saving you."

* * *

  **/THEN/**

You sat under the tree outside Hershel's house, reading a book Andrea had given you.

You heard heavy footsteps and huffs behind you, so you peeked around the side of the tree.

You grinned. "Do you ever sleep?" 

Daryl sat on top of a horse, crossbow on his back.

"Sometimes."

"You're going out to look for Sophia again?" You asked. He nodded quietly. "Okay, well, I'll be here. If you need anything, holler. I'll try to keep my ears open."

"Me too." He replied. "I'm gonna try to be back before the afternoon."

"Be safe."

* * *

You woke up to the sound of a loud gunshot. You jolted awake, groaning, but when your vision finally cleared...

You felt something wasn't right.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, is he dead?"

You hastily got to your feet, grabbed your pistol, and joined your group.

"Unconscious. You just grazed him."

"Daryl!" You screamed, sliding onto the ground. "What the hell happened?!"

"He's wearing ears." Andrea scoffed.

"And you fucking shot him!" You narrowed your eyes at her.

"Guys, isn't this Sophia's?" Glenn picked up a small toy.

"She must have dropped it crossing there somewhere. Cuts the grid almost in half. Yeah, you're welcome." Daryl groaned as you and Rick helped him up.

"How's he looking?" Andrea asked nervously.

"I had no idea we'd be going through the antibiotics so quickly." Hershel sighed as you and Rick set Daryl down on a bed. "Any idea what happened to my horse?"

"Yeah, the one who almost killed me? If it's smart, it left the country."

"We call that one Nelly, as in nervous Nelly." Maggie explained.

After Hershel patched Daryl up, he turned to you and your group.

"I could have told you she'd throw you if you'd bothered to ask. It's a wonder you people have survived this long. He'll be all right."

"I'll stay here." You swallowed thickly. "You guys go ahead." 

Rick squeezed your shoulder for assurance, while Andrea looked at you apologetically.

You shut the door behind them once they left. You pulled a chair and sat by Daryl's side. He was asleep. 

You knew you felt something for Daryl. Hell, it wasn't lust. It wasn't want. You sighed shakily as you brushed the strands of hair our of Daryl's face.

"Mmm..." Daryl groaned, stirring awake.

"Hey." You smiled softly, but your smile fell when Daryl attempted to sit up. "No, don't. You need rest."

"I'm fine." You pushed him back down. 

You looked at him sternly. "Stop."

Daryl sighed and shook his head. "Stubborn."

"So are you." 

Your head turned to the door when you heard a knock.

"I'll be back. And don't get up, Dixon." He grunted in reply.

You opened the door.

"Um, hey." Andrea awkwardly stood there. A guitar in her hand. "I wanted to apologize to you and Daryl for earlier."

You glanced back at Daryl, who cleared his throat. "Shoot me again, you best pray I'm dead." 

"I won't." She nodded. She held the guitar out to you. "Peace offering."

You hesitantly took the guitar from her. 

"We're good, now?" She whispered.

"We're good." You said, smiling thankfully as you shut the door. You whistled, sitting back down.

"You play?" Daryl gestured to the guitar in your lap.

"I played back in high school. Haven't since." You chuckled, positioning the guitar in your lap. You began tuning it, strumming each string. "Ready?"

You cleared your throat as Daryl smiled at you. You self-consciously tucked a strand of hair behind your ear as you played the first few chords of the song.

"While I powder my nose, he will powder his gums...and if I try to get close, he is already gone. Don't know where he's going. Don't know where he's been...but he is restless at night. He has horrible dreams." You shut your eyes. "So we lay in the dark, 'cause we've got nothing to say. Just the beating of hearts like two drums in the grey. I don't know what we're doing. I don't know what we've done, but the fire is coming. So I think we should run. I think we should run, run, run, run."

Your fingers moved and danced across the strings and frets of the guitar, each playing its own chord.

"While I put on my shoes, he will button his coat...and we will step outside, checking that the coast is clear on both sides. We don't want to be seen. No, this is suicide, but you can't see the ropes." You opened your eyes, tongue darting out to wet your dry lips. "And I won't tell my mother. It's better she don't know...and he won't tell his folks, 'cause they're already ghosts. So we'll just keep each other as safe as we can. Until we reach the border. Until we make our plan. To run, run, run, run."

You strummed, letting the song fade away.

You sighed loudly once you finished, looking up. Your eyes met Daryl's wide ones. 

"I must've sounded terrible. I really don't - don't sing." You began to ramble.

"Hey, no." Daryl stopped you, placing his bloody hand on your arm. "That was good."

You blushed deeply. "Thanks." 

You stared at each other for what seemed like minutes. Daryl's hand never moved away from your arm. You wanted to break eye contact, but you were so lost in his blue eyes.

"I thought I would lose you today." You whispered. 

"But you didn't."

"I almost did." Your bottom lip trembled. "Daryl, I...I don't know what I feel, but...as cheesy and stupid it sounds, I _feel_ something for you. I've known you for - for months and days. It would've been impossible for me to not feel something for you."

"What are you tryin' to say?"

"I'm trying to say that...I think - I think I might love you." You whispered. 

"Love?" Daryl breathed out. He gulped audibly, turning his face away from you. "No one's...no one's ever said that to me."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm a nobody, (Y/N)." 

"You're Daryl Dixon. You're badass, you're hot, you're tough, but on the inside? You're compassionate, you're kind, you're sweet." 

"You wouldn't wanna be 'round me. I...I hurt everyone who gets close to me."

"No, you don't." You said. You placed your hand on top of Daryl's. "You don't."

Everything was a blur to you once Daryl pressed his lips to yours. They were soft like you've always imagined. His hands maneuvered down to your ass. He picked you up off the chair and placed you on his lap. Your hands - that were once on his shoulders - moved up to his hair. His tongue explored your mouth, making you moan. His hands slid underneath your shirt, drawing circles on your skin. 

You both pulled away for air, foreheads touching. 

"You would never hurt me." You whispered, running your thumb across Daryl's jawline. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, short chapter, but I hope you guys liked it! I just wanna shed some light on the reader's and Daryl's backstory for the next few chapters, so I'll be focusing on that for now. As you know, TWD doesn't come back until February, so I won't be able to base my chapters on the episodes. Thanks again!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from this fic for a while to work on other ones. Much love to you all!

**THEN**

You and Rick's group were now staying at the prison along with Hershel and his daughters. Rick had each given everyone a job. Supply runners, guards, or lookouts.

You were coincidentally paired up with Daryl for the night shift, but you didn't mind. You leaned with your back against the railing of the tower, rifle in hand.

Daryl leaned beside you. You both knew you had feelings for each other, but it wasn't established that you two were together.

Not until that night.

After watching Daryl grip a bottle of beer with his long slender fingers and wrap his lips around the collar of the bottle, heat pooled between your thighs and you couldn't contain yourself.

Daryl noticed your heated gaze and it all escalated from there. He had pushed you into the inside of the tower, both of you hurriedly peeling off one another's clothes.

Your tongue delved into Daryl's mouth as he lifted you up and placed you down onto a cold metal table. He pulled down your panties, throwing them aside. 

"Scoot." Daryl demanded. His voice was gruff and husky, making you moan. You sat at the very edge of the table, his hands placed on both of your thighs as he got to his knees. 

You had to stifle a pleasurable scream when Daryl placed his mouth on your dripping, wet core.

"Oh...my - Daryl..." You moaned needily, grabbing a fistful of his dark brown hair. His tongue dipped inside you while his thumb played with your clit. "Fuck..."

He chuckled at your sounds, but that made it even worse. His chuckle sent vibrations through your body, sending you nearly off the edge. Daryl's actions became more fast paced, his tongue and fingers and mouth all worded together to push you off the edge.

You came with muffled screams. Daryl's hand was clamped over your mouth as you moaned and shouted in pleasure.

"Can't let anybody hear those pretty sounds, (Y/N)." He whispered in your ear before he took off his boxers. "You wanna do this?"

"Do it already." You replied breathlessly. The table squeaked as Daryl pushed his length into you. You groaned, adjusting to his size. Your circled your hips, earning a loud moan from him. His hands drifted up to your hips, holding you in place.

"Shit..." He mumbled, rocking his hips back and forth. "(Y/N)..."

Your mouth fell open as he thrusted harder and faster.

"Daryl!" You gasped his name, throwing your head back as he grunted with every thrust. Your back hit the glass window of the guard tower lightly as Daryl slowed down, but pushed himself deeper inside you. 

"Wrap your legs around me, c'mon." He pleaded. You did so. His hands were perfectly placed on your ass, supporting you as he resumed to pound into you.

"I'm so...mmm, so close." You whispered, shutting your eyes. You buried your head in the crook of Daryl's shoulder. With one hard and final thrust, you both came, calling each other's name out. Your thighs were slick with your juices and sweat as Daryl pulled out of you.

Your heavy pants filled the silent room. Daryl set you back down on the table before moving to sit beside you. He scooped you back up and sat you down on his lap, kissing the top of your head.

"I love you." You whispered. Daryl's eyes widened.

"I...I love you too, kiddo." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm not a kid, old man." You chuckled tiredly, kissing the underside of his jaw. "Why don't we get dressed up...it's almost mornin'. Rick's gonna check up on us anytime soon."

You hopped off the table with Daryl who followed suit. As you were picking up your scattered clothes, he came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

"Daryl.." You chuckled as he kissed and sucked at your neck. "We gotta dress up."

"Or else what?" 

"Someone's gonna see us."

"Who cares?" 

You stifled a moan, which Daryl noticed. "I'm gonna-"

"Gonna what?"

You finally gave in and moaned as Daryl peppered kisses along your neck, leaving dark red marks. Love bites, you would call them.

"Mine." Daryl whispered, lightly biting at your flesh. "Mine." 

"Yours." You wet your lips as your hand traveled up Daryl's face, cupping his cheek. 

"Daryl! (Y/N)!" Rick's voice made both of you jumped away from each other, scrambling to put on your clothes. 

You came out of the tower first with your hair a tangled mess and your clothes wrinkled.

"Yeah?" You asked, your voice higher than usual.

"Is Daryl in there?" Rick smirked.

"Um," You gestured to the inside. "He's jut fixing something...we'll meet you down in a minute."

"Tell him to hurry up." Rick chuckled, shaking his head at the two of you. 

"Let's go." You jumped when Daryl's hand came down on your ass. "We got shit to do."

You groaned, smoothing down your hair as you followed him down the tower.

* * *

**/NOW/**

You stood behind the door of the cafeteria, eavesdropping on Negan's speech to his people.

You were supposed to be in his room, waiting for him till he got back. But why would you do that?

"Peter's death..." Negan continued. "Is an example of what not to do. Do not touch my shit, my women, and you won't end up like him. But if you do mess with what's mine? You're getting the iron! Or better yet, you get Lucille! Peter? He was lucky. 'Got a taste of my dear fucking Lucille. Oh, yes, he did."

Negan tapped the top of Lucille on the ground. "Now, back to work!"

You jumped away from the door and sprinted back to Negan's room, not wanting to get in trouble. You plopped yourself down on his bed as you waited for him.

The door opened and in came Negan. His brown eyes roamed over you like a wolf eyeing its prey. You were wearing short shorts and a tank top, which showed a lot of skin. You couldn't help but feel aroused when Negan's eyes wandered over you.

"Have you been here long?" He asked roughly, taking off his leather jacket before he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"No. I figured you wanted me here since Dwight told me you were in the cafeteria." You answered, rubbing your thighs together. Negan's eyes drifted towards the action. He averted them when you locked eyes with him. "Are you okay?"

"Fuck...do you know what you're doing to me right now?" He grinned at you with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

"You know I can't fuck you. Doc's orders. Do you? Do you want me to fuck you?"

Your eyes widened at his words and heat rushed between your thighs. Your cheeks were flushed as Negan sat down in a chair at the end of the bed. 

"You can't though." You said. 

"Exactly." He chuckled, nodding his head. "Lie down, sweetheart."

You warily swung your legs onto the bed and lay back on his bed. Your back rested against the wooden headboard while you spread your legs unintentionally.

"Shit, girl." Negan mumbled. "Go on and please yourself for me."

"Negan-"

"Put those little fingers of yours in your pussy while I fucking watch." He demanded. "Strip."

You gulped as you peeled off your tank top, revealing a sports bra. You unbuttoned your denim shorts and pulled them off, revealing your bright pink panties.

Negan hummed in approval. "I want those off too."

Your breath hitched in your throat as you unclasped your bra and threw it behind you. You then pulled off your panties and threw it at Negan, who surprisingly caught it and stuffed it into his back pocket.

"What do you want me to do?" You asked shyly. You had never pleasured yourself in front of anyone. You had been caught a few times by Daryl, but that was different.

"Tell me how wet you are." 

Your middle finger slid between your folds and you moaned. "Very." 

"Good, now go ahead and touch yourself for me, sweetheart."

You bit your lip and shut your eyes as you spread your folds with your index and middle finger and began pumping in and out.

Negan groaned as he palmed the bulge in his jeans. 

"You don't come till I say so, got it?" He grunted. You whimpered in reply.

* * *

**/THEN/**

"Oh, my god." You gasped. "Daryl, hey, look at this."

You grabbed the abandoned bow and quiver of arrows, running your thumb down the silky smooth surface of the wooden bow.

"Might be someone else's." Daryl grunted as he grabbed the remaining supplies. "But who cares?"

You smirked. "That's my boy." 

"You even know how to use it?" He snatched the bow away from your playfully, plucking the single string. 

"Well, I have you to teach me." You loaded your bags of supplies onto your motorcycle.

"Right..." He chuckled shyly.

"I mean - if you don't want to..."

"No, no. I do. It's just..." He sighed. "I suck at it."

"Daryl Dixon? The archer? The badass? Thinks he sucks at bows and arrows? Do I need to get my hearing checked by Hershel?"

"Oh, shut it." He scoffed. "C'mon, Glenn wanted us back by sundown. I'll teach you at the prison." 

"You better." You straddled your motorbike the same time Daryl did to his. After starting up the engine of your vehicle, the both of you rolled down the highway that led back to the prison.

* * *

**/NOW/**

"You close, (Y/N)?" Negan groaned, watching you. You pumped your fingers in and out of your wet core, screaming in pleasure. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, stop."

"But-"

"I'm the one in control here. Now. Fucking. Stop." 

You whimpered as you pulled your fingers out of yourself, panting heavily. Negan got to his feet and approached you, grabbing your fingers and sucking your juices off of them.

"Tastes good." He moaned. Your thighs quivered as Negan locked eyes at you. "Get dressed."

You nodded with a sigh, taking your scattered clothes. Negan hummed as you got dressed.

"Will you ever let me go?" You asked, your hand resting on the handle of Negan's door. 

"Why should I?"

"I'm not just some...toy, Negan. I'm not an object. I'm not a slut or a whore or a bitch or any of those. I'm a damn woman. A human."

Negan stepped towards you, grabbing your arm. 

"So she speaks." He smiled. "You're not a fucking sex toy or a slut. You're (Y/N). And you're mine until I say you're not."

"And when will that be?" You slowly turned around, facing him.

"C’mere." Negan wrapped his arms around you, making you stiffen. He dipped his head down to your ear, whispering, "Tell me you love me."

"What?" 

"You heard what I said." 

"I..."

Negan's door swung open, nearly hitting you in the process. One of his men - you believed his name was Xian - stood there, sweating nervously.

"What?" Negan said bitterly.

"Prisoner A." He said out of breath. "He's gone. He's escaped." 

Negan gripped your arm tightly and you whimpered in pain as he basically dragged you outside.

"You, stay with her. If you let her out of your sight, you're fucking dead." He demanded. You held your breath as Negan stormed down the hall. You waited till his footsteps were gone, then you made your move. You kicked the back of Xian's knees, running as he crumbled to the floor. 

You ran for the nearest exist, which you knew was down the hall and past the cafeteria. You gulped when you found a crowbar on the ground, but you grabbed in just in case. You ran out the door, which led to the outside. Your vision was blinded by the sun, although you kept running. 

"Motorcycles." You whispered. You dropped the crowbar and ran to straddle the motorcycle. "Fuck, yes." You said under your breath when you found the keys already in motorcycle. You started it up just like how Daryl told you. You narrowed your eyes as you slammed your foot down on the gas pedal and rammed through layers of mesh-wire gates. 

"Hey! She's getting away!" 

"(Y/N)!" You noticed Dwight's voice in the distance, but you kept going. 

Alexandria wouldn't be a safe place to stay. Maybe the Hilltop? No. That would be a trap.

You kept going. No stopping. 

* * *

 Your stomach grumbled loudly, mimicking the sound of a walker.

"No, no, no." You whined as your motorcycle began to sputter. "C'mon. C'mon. Ugh."

You sighed as the vehicle would not move anymore. You hopped off of it, deciding to walk. You stayed in the shadows of the tall trees, hiding from sight.

A small, cottage looking home was able to be seen in the distance. A figure stood next to it. It was a man.

...with a stick.

"Morgan?" You gasped. Another man stood next to him.

Then you realized, it wasn't a man at all. 

It was Carol Peletier.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I am planning to take a mini break from this lovely FANFIC for a while. Just temporarily. This fic is doing so well, I decided that my other ones need to be taken good care of. Thank you for your countless support, I honestly appreciate it! Happy Early New Years! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So, I decided that every Wednesday (yes, ik today is not wednesday, I just couldn't leave you guys hanging lol) , I'll be updating and posting new chapters of Bittersweet. It may not be a solid schedule, but I'll try to update as much as possible. Thanks again!

You sprinted towards the house that Morgan and Carol had entered. You carefully walked towards the front door, remembering how dangerous Carol and Morgan were to strangers. 

You raised a hand to knock on the door, but it opened to a small crack, revealing Carol's blue eyes and a pistol by her side. 

"(Y/N)?" Her eyes widened, the door opened wider. 

"Yeah. It's me." You breathed out. She opened her door and launched herself at you, hugging you.

"Oh, my god." 

"What happened to you? What - and what is this place?" You whispered as tears prickled at your eyes.

"The Kingdom. Some goddamn camp like Alexandria." She murmured, tucking her pistol in her holster. "What happened to you and the rest?"

"Oh, my god. I forgot....you didn't - you weren't there." You gasped. Morgan appeared by the doorway of the front door.

"(Y/N)!" He exclaimed happily. You threw yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his neck while he kissed the top of your head.

Morgan was like a father to you. "Are you okay?" You asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. And you?"

"I need to tell you guys something. And it's a lot to take in." 

Carol and Morgan exchanged glances before they led you inside the small cottage-looking home. You all sat down as you began to tell them about Negan.

"We were going to take Maggie to the Hilltop since she was in pain." You started, inhaling sharply. "We walked into a trap. Negan and the Saviors were all there."

"But I thought you killed..." Morgan began, but realization dawned over him. "That wasn't his camp, wasn't it?"

"It was just an outpost." You answered. "He made us...he made us submit to him. He - he killed..." 

"(Y/N), who did he kill?" Carol asked with a trembling voice.

"He killed Abraham." You whispered with glassy eyes. "And then - then Daryl attacked Negan and he killed Glenn as some sort of punishment." 

"Oh, my god." She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks at the thought of Glenn and Abraham's death.

"And then he took me and Daryl back to main base. He - he used me. He imprisoned Daryl. It was - oh, god. It was terrible. I was...I was touched, I was fucked, I was...I was raped." You vented, trembling. Morgan shifted to sit beside you, wrapping his arms around your shaking body protectively.

"He's gonna die. I'm gonna kill him and his - his _Saviors_." Carol blurted out bitterly. "And Daryl?"

"Some guy said he escaped. That was my cue to escape too." You sighed. "I - I just don't know where the hell he is. There's the Hilltop, Alexandria...I have to find him."

"No, (Y/N), you need to rest. You've gone through...through so much."

"What I need is Daryl." You whispered.

"We need to take her back to the Kingdom." Morgan said firmly. 

"You need to rest." Carol told you, helping you stand up. You groaned. 

* * *

Carol and Morgan walked you down to what they called, The Kingdom. Once you were past the heavy gates, you were astonished at the amount of survivors. There were children, men and women of all ages, there were gardens, and schools. Everything looked so...normal that it was unbelievable.

"What the hell?" You mumbled. 

"I know." Carol chuckled. "It's overwhelming."

"It looks...it doesn't look real. I feel like..."

"This way." Morgan guided you towards a big building. Inside, you found that it was a theater, due to the rows of chairs and stage ahead of you.

No, but that wasn't what caught your eye. 

"Hello, I am King Ezekiel." A man sat on a throne on the stage. A chained tiger sat beside him. "Welcome to The Kingdom."

"What the fuck..." 

"It pleases me to see a new face."

"No, no, this - ," You chuckled. "This is crazy. You're crazy."

"I didn't get your name?"

"You have a fucking tiger!" You shouted, gesturing to the giant cat. The tiger roared at you, making you flinch.

"Please accept my apologies. Shiva abhors violence." He smiled

"Violence? I'm not doing-"

"But you are acting rather violent...aren't you?" 

You were at a loss for words. What was this place?

"I believe I would like a do over." He chuckled. "Hi, I'm Ezekiel. It's nice to meet you."

"(Y/N)." You swallowed thickly. "I'm (Y/N) (Y/L/N)." 

"(Y/N), welcome to The Kingdom." He glanced at Carol and Morgan. "Ah, dear friends...what brings you here?"

"She's one of our people." Morgan began. "She stumbled upon the Kingdom escaping from someone."

"Someone? Who?" He asked, clearly intrigued.

"This guy, Negan." 

"You know him?" Ezekiel stood from his throne, holding a cane. "What does he want from you?"

"What he wants from me is not your business." You said. 

"Well, what are you doing here if I may?"

"She needs rest," Carol spoke up. "...a doctor, food and water, some fresh clothes."

"It would be a pleasure." He bobbed his head, gesturing to a heavy man by the corner of the stage. "Jerry, please show her around, get her some fresh clothes, and find her a place to rest." 

Jerry hopped down the stage, kindly greeting you as he led you out of the theater. 

* * *

 

You found yourself sitting on a bed in a room that was now yours.

 _Yours._ Not Negan's. You stood up and walked up to a five-foot mirror, looking at your reflection.

You hadn't dressed in the fresh clothes Jerry and Ezekiel had given you. You slowly took off your old, ripped and bloodied shirt, throwing it aside. You did the same with your shorts. You stared at yourself. You wore nothing but your undergarments. Faded bruises were tattered along your hip bones and neck. Negan's marks.  

You sighed, tears rolling down your cheeks. You were beat up. Broken. Used. You collapsed onto your knees, sobbing. You rocked back and forth, wishing that Daryl was here to comfort you. To tell you that things would turn out alright. 

After a couple minutes of sobbing in silence, you dressed up in your new attire, shrugging off the fact that your new shirt was two sizes too big. 

"(Y/N)?" The door to your room opened, Carol's head peeking out.

"Hey." You forced a smile, which soon faltered when Carol came into the room. 

"You know you can talk to me." She said, sitting down on your bed. 

"What's there to talk about?" You mumbled, looking out the window beside your bed. 

She inhaled sharply. "About your...about Negan."

You stiffened, glancing back at Carol.

"Oh." You whispered. 

"I know what you're going through, (Y/N). I've felt what you're feeling."

"He threatened me to the point of submission. He was - he was gonna kill Daryl if I hadn't..." You shut your eyes. "If I hadn't let him have his way with me. Was that the right thing to do?"

"You love Daryl, " Carol gave you a small smile. "...and I know the things you would do to keep someone you love alive." 

"I wish I was dead, Carol." You voice cracked at the end of your sentence. "I...I feel so...so dirty. So filthy. So..."

"Shh." Carol came up behind you, wrapping her arms around you in a motherly way.

"I enjoyed it." You said softly, but with a hint of anger in your voice. "I can't believe I enjoyed him...him...I can still feel him. His...touch, the way he..." You gulped.

"Let it out, darling."

"He saved me from this guy who...Peter - he...he raped me - he...Negan killed him, bashed his head in like he did to Glenn and Abe." You let out a choked sob. "He could've let Peter go on and...and keep - but no. No, Negan, he saved me." 

"That still doesn't make him a good guy." Carol replied sternly. "He saved you, but that doesn't make up for what he's done to you." 

"I just wish things were different." 

"I do too." 

"I should've been at the end of that bat instead of Glenn and Abraham. I don't deserve to live. I don't want to-"

"No." Carol said through gritted teeth. It sounded like she was crying too. "No, you can't say that. What would Daryl think, huh? What would happen to him if Negan murdered you? Remember when we were still at the prison and you were nearly killed? Did you see how broken up he was when he thought..."

"I don't know anymore, Carol."

"You are a survivor. You don't give up. You don't give a shit. You live. That's what you do." 

You sighed as she unwrapped her arms around you, sitting back on your bed.

"I'll sleep here with you tonight. On the floor. Just so you won't be able to do anything stupid." She sighed too.

"Carol-"

"Please." 

You glared at her. Your bottom lip quivered as you looked away and moved to lay in your bed. You handed her a pillow and an extra blanket.

"Good night." You said, wrapping yourself up in your sheets.

* * *

**/THEN/**

You, Michonne, and Hershel were outside the prison gate, kneeling on the grass with your hands tied behind your back. A man and woman stood beside you and Michonne, armed with guns.

"Let 'em go right now. I'll stay down here. Talk as long as you want. But you let 'em go. You got a tank. You don't need hostages." Rick pleaded.

The Governor, the man who ran Woodbury, chuckled evilly. "I do. This is just to show you I'm serious. Not to blast a hole in our new home. You and your people, you have till sundown to get out of here or they die."

"Dad, they've got (Y/N)." Carl said through gritted teeth.

"Doesn't have to go down this way." Rick declared. 

"I got more people, more firepower. We need this prison. There it is."

"It's not about the past. It's about right now. There are children here. Some of them are sick. They won't survive."

"I could shoot you all. You'd all shoot back. I know that. But we'll win and you'll be dead. All of you." The Governor snapped.

"Doesn't have to be like that."

"Like I said, it's your choice." He shrugged. The people of Woodbury began to shoot at the incoming walkers. "Noise will only draw more of them over. The longer you wait, the harder it will be for you to get out of here."

"We got to do something." Carl whispered to Daryl. 

"Your dad's got it. They're talking." 

"We could kill the Governor right now."

Daryl scoffed. "From yards?"

Carl nodded. "I'm a good shot. I could end this right now."

"Yeah, or you could start something else. You got to trust him."

The Governor continued, "You got maybe about an hour of sunlight left. I suggest you start packing. The longer you wait, the harder it's gonna be for you to get out of here."

"We can all - we can all live together. There's enough room for all of us." Rick said. "More than enough."

"But I don't think my family would sleep well knowing that you were under the same roof."

"We'd live in different cell blocks. We'd never have to see each other till we're all ready. It could work. You know it could."

"It could've. But it can't. Not after Woodbury. Not after Andrea." The Governor shook his head frantically. You knew he had something with Andrea.

"Look, I'm not saying it's gonna be easy. Fact is, it's gonna be a hell of a lot harder than standing here shooting at each other. But I don't think we have a choice."

"We don't. You do." He hummed.

"We're not leaving. You try and force us, we'll fight back. Like you said, the gunshots will just bring more of them out. They'll take down the fences. Without the fences, this place is worthless. Now, we can all live in the prison or none of us can."

"We'll fix the damn fences."

You stiffened as a barrel of a gun was pressed to the back of your head. You could easily hear Daryl's shouts. 

"No-"

You shut your eyes as Rick continued to speak, to convince The Governor." You. You in the ponytails. Is this what you want? Is this what any of you want?" He pointed to a woman.

"What we want is what you got. Period. Time for you to leave, asshole." The woman replied.

"Look, I fought him before. And after, we took in his old friends. They've become leaders in what we have here. Now you put down your weapons, walk through those gates... you're one of us. We let go of all of it, and nobody dies." Rick paused. "Everyone who's alive right now. Everyone who's made it this far. We've all done the worst kinds of things just to stay alive. But we can still come back. We're not too far gone. We get to come back. I know... we all can change."

"Liar."

You held your breath, thinking that you were the one who was going to get shot. But no. You screamed when you saw the bloody image beside you. Hershel's head rolled to the floor as the Governor held Michonne's katana.

Rick and the rest of the group had begun to return gunfire, giving you and Michonne the chance to run.

You let out a grunt when a bullet went through your calf, causing you to fall to the ground. Michonne came back for you though, helping you get up. 

Then everything went black.

* * *

**/NOW/**

You jolted awake in bed, panting. Carol was sleeping against the wall across your bed. Quietly, you slid out of bed and slipped on your socks and boots. You lightly closed the door to your room behind you as you went to go outside. You followed the makeshift path of rocks on the ground to a garden. 

Pomegranates. 

Ezekiel sat on a bench, his back to you.

"What are you doing up late?" You asked, surprising him. He glanced back at you, smiling.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" 

"Same here." You replied, sitting next to him.

"The stars, aren't they beautiful?" Ezekiel muttered, staring at the sky before he looked back to you. "Have you known Carol and Morgan long?"

"Carol? Yeah, for a long time. Morgan, not so much. He's good company though."

"Can I trust them?" 

You paused. "Yeah. Carol, though, it takes a while for her to open up to you." 

Ezekiel hummed in reply. 

"What's with the tiger?" You chuckled.

"Shiva, ah, yes. She's my company." 

"Hm. You have any family here?"

"Not by blood."

"Well, family don't end in blood." You whispered. Ezekiel tilted his head in question. "It's from a show I used to watch."

"Funny." He smiled warmly.

"Do you ever just...wonder...why you're still alive? How you're alive?"

"All the time."

You cleared your throat, rubbing your eyes. "Me too." You stood up from the bench, throwing a goodbye over your shoulder.

You weren't going to stay here. You couldn't. Not with knowing that Daryl was out there. Alive. Breathing. You walked back into your room, finding Carol asleep.

Carefully, you snatched the knife that rested underneath the palm of her hand. She groaned. 

You grabbed a blanket from the bed and wore it over your head like a hood, shielding your face from anyone who might see you.

You grabbed the handle of the door, looking back at Carol.

"I'm sorry."

You opened the door and stepped out, then briskly walked towards a hole near the front gate you noticed earlier. You crawled through, hiding within the shadows of the forest. 

The Hilltop was about a fourty minute drive from Alexandria, which is east from the Saviors' compound.

"Should've paid attention in geography class." You mumbled. Maybe you would come across someone willing to give you a ride. 

Or not. 

You only had a knife to protect yourself. That was all you needed. You've survived on less.

You continued walking east, hoping the you would run into the Hilltop out of pure luck. But luck runs out. And yours has already.

You froze when you saw something quick move in the distance. You gripped your knife tightly. A white figure jumped in the distance.

A horse. Quickly, you ran towards it, avoiding the twigs and branches scattered on the dirt.

The horse neighed as you came near it.

"Hey, boy. It's okay. I'm friendly." You whispered, petting the horse's neck. "Shh. It's alright."

"You." A gun cocked behind you. "Don't move."

You glanced behind you. A man in heavy military armor stood there, aiming his shotgun at you.

"I was just-"

"I don't care what you're doing. I care about why you're here and who are you."

"I'm a friend of Ezekiel's." You lied. "I'm from the Kingdom."

"I haven't seen you there before."

"Well," You shrugged. "I like to stay in the shadows. I think you might wanna turn around." 

You smirked as the man turned around, staring into the darkness. You ran up behind him and kicked the back of his legs, grabbing his shotgun before he fell to the ground. You kept it aimed at him as you backed away, grabbing the reins of the horse.

"I'm going to take this and I'm going to leave. You're doing me a huge favor, mister." You smiled sadly. You hoisted yourself up onto the white horse. "Goodbye."

Your blanket fell off of you as you and the horse rode out of the small forest. 

You did not look back, but instead, kept on moving forward.

"I'm going to find you, Daryl." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts on this chapter?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = Reader's thoughts :)

To be honest, you didn't know where the hell you were or where you were going. 

_Fuck. Am I lost?_

You rubbed your tired eyes, clutching the reins of the horse you rode on. The sun was on your right shoulder, maybe you were going the wrong way? Hell, you didn't even know anymore. Geography couldn't have been more confusing at a time like this.

You sighed heavily, singing a song under your breath. You stayed on the side of the road, following it to nowhere.

Your stomach grumbled. Yeah, food.

_Stupid humans and their constant need for extra pounds._

"C'mon, boy. Faster." You told the horse, thanking it as it complied to your command.

It was not until after an hour that you ran into a small and ruined town. It was ghostly. The fact that it was just you there without anyone else. Or so you believed.

You climbed off your horse, leaving it outside the market you entered. Silently, you took out your blade, keeping alert as you begun to search the broken shelves for food and water. You could hear a single groan from the back of the market. Walker.

To much of your surprise, you found a backpack laying on the floor. You grabbed it. Only to see it empty.

"Shit." You sighed. At least the backpack was useful.

You proceeded to search for items, finding nothing but empty cans or wrappers.

The walker you had heard appeared from around the corner. You briskly grabbed it by the shoulder and dug your knife into its skull, grunting as you pulled it out. 

You noticed that the walker wore a store clerk's uniform.

"You must've worked here." You muttered to yourself, crouching down by the body. You dug your hand into the pocket of the walker's vest, furrowing your brows when you got a hold of something heavy. "Keys?"

You held a ring of keys in your palm, shaking them. Useful. The walker had left a trail of blood, following it, it led you to a heavy-looking door. You cautiously approached it, pulling and pushing at the handle. You glanced down at the ring of keys in your palm. 

Perfect. 

You put each key in the lock, trying each one. A small gold key unlocked the door. You slowly pulled open the door, once it was open you gasped.

Racks and shelves of canned food and bottles of water lined the rotten walls. 

"Hell yeah." You whispered with a grin, running inside the small storage room. You grabbed as much as possible, canned beans, vegetables, soda, water. The place was a goldmine. You took almost everything, leaving only a few cans. You weren't that selfish. Quickly, you left the market, ditching the keys you had found earlier as you made your way back to your horse. You wore the backpack as you straddled your horse, commanding it to move onwards. 

It's heels clopped against the gravel road as you traveled north. Luck was your best choice at the moment. 

* * *

 

**2 DAYS LATER**

You yawned, eyes starting to droop. You groaned. You needed to rest. 

"River, I think I'm gonna have to stop for a few." You spoke to the horse, petting its mane. With a deep sigh, you climbed off, guiding the animal by its reins. You tied the reins of the horse around a stiff, sturdy and old tree branch. You gave the horse one last pet before you began to climb up the arched tree, using a thick branch as a place to lay for the night. You groaned as you leaned against the neck of the tree, taking off your backpack. You used it as a pillow, keeping your knife at bay for emergencies.

"You're fine. You're fine." You whispered sadly to yourself. You shut your heavy eyelids, immediate falling into sleep's embrace.

* * *

**/THEN/**

After the attack at the prison, you were separated from everyone else. Rick. Carl. Michonne. Tyreese. Glenn. Maggie. Beth. Daryl. You didn't even know if they were alive. 

You were on your own. A bullet in your calf. You had tried getting it out - the bullet - but the pain was too much. You wouldn't be able to go through with it successfully without passing out. A clean rag was wrapped around your calf to temporarily stop the bleeding. Sooner or later, you were bound to get an infection.

You limped towards - what looked to be - an old funeral home. Shelter for the night.

You cautiously opened the front door, which had empty cans strung up on a thin string as some sort of alarm. You flinched as it made a loud jingle.

A face peeked through the door. One you recognized. 

"Beth?" You uttered weakly. Beth smiled and opened the door wider, letting you in. You grunted as you walked forwards, nearly tripping over yourself. Though, Beth came to your aid after noticing the bloody rag tied around your calf. You wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she supported your weight. 

"Daryl! Daryl, get your ass out here!" She exclaimed. She looked back at you worriedly. 

Daryl appeared from around the corner, crossbow in his hand. He dropped his weapon as soon as he saw you. Instantly, he took you into his arms, telling Beth to go look for some towels and any medical supplies downstairs.

"(Y/N), hey. You with me?" He said in your ear. You nodded, fluttering your eyes. 

"Didn't - didn't expect to see you here." You chuckled. 

"Let's get you down." He whispered. He led you towards an empty casket, lifting you onto it. Your legs dangled off the edge of the box. Daryl untied the rag around your calf, making you hiss in pain.

"Bullet didn't go through." You said, squinting. 

"Yeah. You lost a lot of blood." He huffed. "Wound might be infected."

"Let's hope not." You scoffed lightly. 

"This is all I found." Beth said, holding a single first aid kit as she stood in the doorway. 

"Give it here." Daryl said gruffly. He took the first aid kid from her, opening it quickly. "Bandages, scissors, tweezers...yeah, this'll do."

Daryl began cleaning the tools, then wiped the blood away from your leg carefully. You winced. 

"You should knock me out." You groaned, throwing your head back in pain. 

"You're gonna pass out anyways."

You laughed. "Is that a compliment?" 

"Just keep talking. 'Keep your mind off the shit I'm doing." 

You felt a sharp sting, causing you to hiss through your gritted teeth. You balled your hands into fists, gripping the edge of the casket as Beth began to soothe you.

"Fuck. Shit." You whispered, feeling the sting. 

" 'Not gonna lie to you. This is gonna hurt like hell." Daryl said.

"You couldn't have been more subtle." 

"Beth, 'gonna need you to hold the wound open. Bullet is still in there." 

"M'kay." She said, rushing to Daryl's side. You bit your bottom lip as Beth stretched your wound open. "On the count of three. One...two-"

"Shit!" You shouted as Daryl used the tweezers to dig for the lost bullet in your calf. 

* * *

**/NOW/**

You moaned, stirring awake. You opened your eyes, squinting through the sun. You ran your fingers through your (H/C) hair, swinging your legs over the edge of the tree branch after grabbing your bag.

"Fuck..." You groaned as you hopped off. Your horse whined. "Hey, buddy. It's alright. You're okay." You said as you untied the horse's reins from the tree. 

You turned on your heel when you heard a twig snap behind you. You automatically took your knife out, narrowing your eyes.

_Screw this. This is creepy._

You climbed onto your horse, grabbing it by its reins. You continued onwards. But stopped when trucks passed by on the road ahead of you. 

Trees hid you from the light. Although, your horse whined loudly.

At least two of the trucks stopped. "Boys, 'think I heard something down there. Check it out for me, will you?"

"Sure thing, boss." 

No. That voice. Too familiar. You were about to turn back, but your horse whined loudly and jumped on its back legs, throwing you off. You landed on your side with a painful thud. You cried out softly, getting to your feet slowly. You clutched your pained side, running away from Negan and his trucks.

Though they hadn't spotted you, you made a run for it. You could never be more careful.

You grunted when you tripped over something, causing leaves to jump in the air. You opened your eyes, rubbing your knee. You gasped. You were trapped, caught in a rope net. 

"No, no, no." You instantly fished out your knife and began to cut at the thick, brown rope that caged you. But you froze when you heard a chuckle beneath you.

It wasn't Negan, but it was a Savior. You could tell.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I got something for dinner tonight." He smiled wolfishly.

"Fuck off." You said, continuing to cut through the rope. The man grabbed your foot through the net, tugging on it harshly. "Let. Me. Go!" 

"Bitch!" 

"Get off! Get off!" You began to kick at him, still cutting through the ropes. A loud whoosh made you shut your eyes as the net collapsed and you fell on the man with a grunt. 

You raised your knife and grabbed the man by his chestnut curls as you straddled his back. 

"Shut up." You whispered through gritted teeth and angry eyes. You slit his throat, hearing him choke and gargle on his own damn blood. As soon as the life from his eyes disappeared, you stabbed the back of his head. At least you still had a heart.

You got back up and continued to run far. Although your legs were numb and you were out of breath, you kept on running. 

* * *

 

**3 DAYS LATER**

You clutched the strap of your backpack as you looked at the large compound in the distance.

The Hilltop. 

You smiled. You wiped the dirt-mixed tears off your face, continuing to tread forwards. 

You were exhausted. Although you had food and water, you needed rest. Actual rest. 

"Almost there, Dixon." You said to yourself. You took a sip from your half-empty water bottle, gaining energy to run.

* * *

 

You stood outside the gates of the Hilltop. Guns pointed at you from people at the top of guard towers.

"I'm friendly." You shouted at the two women who were guarding the gate.

"Oh, yeah?" Said the brunette one. "How do we know that?"

"I know Jesus." You said. As silly and stupid as it sounded, Paul - Jesus, he liked to call himself - was one of your closest friends. "I'm an Alexandrian. Friend not foe."

The two women exchanged looks. "Let her in." 

You grinned as the gates slowly opened. Murmurs of 'who is that?' and 'what is she doing here?' filled your ears as you stepped inside. 

Someone tapped your shoulder and you turned around. You recognized the man who wore a beanie and had one hell of a beard.

"Jesus." You breathed out happily, throwing your arms around him. 

"Hey, (Y/N)." He chuckled, rubbing your back. 

You stepped away from the hug, placing your hand on top of his as you looked at him solemnly.

"Yeah. Rick and the rest are here." He said, without you even saying anything.

You glanced behind you.

"And so is Daryl?" You asked.

"Yep." He smiled. "Helped him get out of that hellhole run by Negan." He mumbled.

You raised your eyebrows. "Where is he?"

"Should be inside there." Jesus gestured to the large building behind you. "Now, go on." 

You smiled gratefully at him, quickly pecking his cheek.

"Thank you." You sighed, before running to the building. You strode through the double doors, jaw falling open at the fancy decor.

This must've been some big time mayor's home. Huh.

"Who's there?" A familiar face peeked around the corner of a doorway. 

"Rick." 

"(Y/N)?!" He exclaimed happily, running to you. He threw himself at you, one hand resting on the back of your head while the other one of your back.

"I missed you." You chuckled, tears brimming at the corner of your eyes. "Oh, god. I missed you, Rick."

"Me too. I know. I know." He soothed you, smiling. "And - and Daryl, Daryl's here. He's gotta see you - he's going to-"

"(Y/N)?" 

You went silent. Rick glanced behind him, then stepped aside.

Long, messy, untamed hair framed a clean and recognizable face. Warm blue eyes searched your dirtied and bloodied face. A smile tugged at thin and pale lips.

"Daryl?" Your voice cracked, then you were a sobbing mess as strong arms wrapped around you tightly. "Daryl - oh, oh, my god." You chuckled as tears rolled down your cheeks.

"(Y/N)... (Y/N)." Daryl mumbled repeatedly. He hugged you so tightly that you crumbled to the floor, still in his arms. 

"I love you." You whispered as he rocked you back and forth, brushing a strand of hair away from your face. "Oh, I love you."

"I know. I love you - you too." He grinned, kissing your forehead. 

Rick and the others stood there, watching the heartfelt moment between you and Daryl unfold.

"What happened - how - how'd you get out?" You began asking, cupping his cheek.

"I just did - I tried looking for you. I couldn't find the right room. I just - I was gonna come back for you." He swallowed thickly. "And you?"

"Once Negan found out you escaped, he went to look for you - and I just ran." You smiled. "I saw - I saw Carol! And Morgan! There was this place - the - the Kingdom, I think. And they were there. Safe. Alive."

"They aren't here?"

"I left before I could tell them." You explained, burying your face in the crook of his neck. "Oh, I missed you. I missed you so much, Dixon."

"I know, kiddo." He whispered, smoothing down your hair.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment, kudos, or both if you haven't already! ♡


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend that you read this chapter while listening to To Build A Home by The Cinematic Orchestra. Enjoy!

Rick and the others gave you and Daryl privacy. Jesus had given the two of you a small room to share. After you and Daryl reunited, he carried you to your room. 

"Daryl. Stop - I smell awful. I just need a shower." You chuckled, as he began peppering kisses down your neck.

"Well then, we'll take a shower." He mumbled into your skin as he took off your shirt. You looked at him sternly. "We don't have to do nothing."

"Just a shower?" 

Sex was inappropriate at a time like this.

"Whatever you say." He chuckled, unclasping your bra. You unbuttoned your jeans, stepping out of the itchy cloth. Daryl got down on his knees and tugged your panties down, kissing your thighs. 

You blushed deeply when he locked eyes with you and got to his feet. You began to avoid his gaze.

"Hey, look at me." He said softly. "What's wrong?"

"I just..." You stammered. "I..."

"If this has something to do with...with you know who...I can stop."

"No! No...no, you're - you're doing okay. It's not you. I just - need time to heal." You shrugged, cupping his cheek. "Fresh wounds, you know?"

"I know." He mumbled, taking off his black shirt. "I won't do anything you don't want me to." 

"Okay." You whispered with big eyes. "I'll get the shower ready." You smiled.

Daryl nodded, watching you walk into the bathroom as he took off his jeans. 

You pulled back the glass door of the shower, turning it on. You adjusted the handle, leaving it on the hot water side. 

You stood underneath the shower head, running your fingers through your already wet hair. You stiffened when Daryl came up behind you, but as soon as he assured you that it was just him, you relaxed.

His arms pulled you to his chest. You smiled, chuckling. 

"I missed you." He said in your ear, kissing your cheek. He turned you around, so that you were facing each other. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squeezed some into his palm. He ran his hands through your hair, massaging your scalp. Soap duds ran down your face, causing you to shut your eyes as Daryl took care of you. 

Water ran down your face, washing off the soap in your hair. You opened your eyes, locking eyes with the most beautiful blue orbs you've ever seen. Daryl placed his hand on your jaw, bringing you closer to him. 

You wrapped your arms around him, your fingers absently tracing the scars on his back. You placed your head on his chest. 

That was enough to make you break down and cry. You bit back your sobs. Your tears were mixed with the water. But Daryl still knew you were crying. He could feel it. He could see it by the way your back rose and fell and your body trembled and your fists clenched tightly. 

He pressed his lips to the top of your head, rubbing circles on your shoulder.

"Let it out, kiddo." He said, shutting his eyes too as he rested his chin on the top of your head.

"Everything hurts." You sobbed. "All of it."

"But everything can heal." Daryl whispered. 

"You don't know that." You said.

"I don't know 'lot of things." He replied, lifting your chin up. "But I do know that you're gonna be fine. You're strong. You're tough."

"Thank you." You let out a broken sob. 

"Ain't no reason for you to thank me, (Y/N)." 

* * *

Daryl held you in his arms. A blanket covering your whole shivering body. Your arm was wrapped around his neck, hanging off his shoulder. 

Daryl wanted to talk to you about Negan. He was itching too. But he had to keep himself from doing so. You were on edge at the moment. Anything he might say could make you snap and break into pieces. 

"What're you thinkin'?" He asked instead.

You moaned, nuzzling your head into his clothed chest. "Nothing." You chuckled. "Aren't you gonna sleep?"

"Just gonna wait 'till you fall asleep, then I'll follow." He glanced down at you. "Gotta make sure you're alright before I do anything else." 

"You're nice."

"I'm anything but that." 

"Well, you're kind, then."

"Same thing." He huffed.

"What about caring?"

Daryl paused. "I like the sound of that." He smiled shyly.

"There it is." You whispered, tracing his lips absently. "I missed your smile."

"What happened? What did he do to you?" He blurted out. Your eyes flickered back to his.

"Daryl, I..."

"Please, help me help you." He begged.

You inhaled sharply.

"He..." You cleared your throat, shifting in Daryl's arms. "He used me. For sex. For his - um, pleasure."

"I knew that already. What else? Did he hurt you?"

"He didn't. No - he didn't hurt me." You lied. "Except for that one time he slapped me and threw me into your cell."

"That's it? None of his men hurt you? Took advantage of you? What about Dwight?"

"Daryl, his men didn't do anything. Neither did Dwight."

_Liar._

You bit your lip, hoping that Daryl couldn't see right through your lie. His blue eyes searched your face for some sort of answer.

"Okay." He grumbled, believing you. "Rest up."

"Why? We got a long day tomorrow?" You questioned, moving to lay on the bed next to Daryl.

"No - but you gotta long day with me." He chuckled, tangling his legs with yours as he pressed your back to his chest, cuddling you. "I love you."

"Love you too." You murmured sleepily.

* * *

**/THEN/**

"Daryl? Are you okay? What happened - " You asked frantically.

Daryl dropped his crossbow and launched himself into your arms, sobbing.

"Merle - he - he's dead. The fucking Governor. He - he killed him. My brother..."

"Shhh." You whispered in his ear, tears falling down your own face. "Let it out, Daryl. Talk to me."

"My fault...I could've saved him. I-I could've got there sooner then he wouldn't have been one of those - those fucking things!" He sobbed louder, tightening his hold on you. 

"Being angry isn't going to help."

 "He was the only person who-"

"No, don't you say that. He was not the only person who cares for you. I'm here. Rick's here. Carol's here." You began, cupping his chin so that he looked at you. "I can help you. Let me help you. Talk to me."

"No. I don't-"

"Daryl, for Christ's sake, please don't do this to yourself. Don't - don't fucking bottle up your feelings when someone - when I'm here to comfort you. Let me. Please. Merle - he - he was like a brother to me too. Even though I spent a short time with the asshole, I felt at home with him." You whispered, staring with pleading eyes. "Please."

Daryl looked at you, then snapped. Tears fell down his cheeks. You had never seen Daryl cry. Never. That's why it was so heartbreaking to see that the man you love break down. 

You rubbed his back, shutting your eyes as he relaxed into your hold. He continued to sob. You couldn't blame him. 

"I wish I could've done something." He said, sniffling. "I could've..."

"None of that was your fault. Maybe - yes - maybe you could've done something. But don't think that you had something to do with it."

"I can't do that. I can't."

"Yes. You can." You insisted, looking up at him as you brushed a strand of hair away from his forehead. "You're not at fault here."

Daryl shook his head, continuing to sob into your arms. You held him. If he didn't want to talk, fine. But you were here. For anything.

For him.

 

* * *

 You stared at the ticking clock that stood on the nightstand next to yours and Daryl's bed. You couldn't fall asleep. Horrible dreams raced through your mind. Daryl, on the other hand, was sound asleep. His arm was wrapped around your stomach tightly, unable to let you go.

 You didn't know this, but Daryl was - in fact - awake, watching the frantic rise and fall of your back. He knew you were crying - because he did the same at night.

You held your breath, shutting your eyes as you cried in silence. 

Was this wrong? Hiding things from Daryl? 

You knew that Daryl probably would've done the same if he were in your situation. _Probably._

* * *

**/THEN/**

"Please don't shut me out, Daryl." You pleaded, grabbing a hold of his bicep. "If you need to mourn, grief, scream, kill a walker, then do it. But I am here. Don't - don't act like I don't care about you."

"That's cause you really don't."

"Oh - oh, please. God, Daryl!" You huffed. "You should know that I would never do this to you. Shut myself out." 

"Whatever."

"Don't be so childish."

"Me? Childish? Check again."

"Do you trust me? Huh? Do I not love you enough?"

"I trust you, yes - but-"

"Then, help me out because I'm here. For you. For anything. Your brother is not the only one who loves you. Get that through your thick fucking skull."

Daryl grabbed his crossbow and pointed it in your direction. You watched with surprisement as the arrow flew past you and hit a walker that was at least five feet away from you.

As you looked back in Daryl's direction, he walked off, leaving you in his dust. You sighed impatiently and ran to grab the arrow, then ran after him. 

* * *

**/NOW/**

Daryl pulled you closer to him, so that his head was buried in your hair, the scent of you overwhelming him.

"What's wrong, (Y/N)?" He whispered, shaking you gently.

"Nothing." You sniffled. It was obvious that you've been crying.

"(Y/N)."

"I can't tell you. It's - you wouldn't look at me the same - I."

"If Negan did something - if - I'm gonna kill 'em."

"Not now. Don't say this." You muttered, wiping your wet cheeks.

"What happened?"

"He-"

A crash came from downstairs, causing you to whimper at the loud and sudden sound that interrupted your confession.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow from under the bed, getting to his feet slowly.

"Stay here." He commanded you.

"No - I'm not letting you go alone. No separating." You persisted, throwing the covers off of you.

Daryl opened the bedroom door and stiffened.

"What the hell?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, no, I hate cliffhangers too. Hope you guys enjoyed! Remember that TWD comes back Feb. 12! 
> 
> YOU CAN ALSO FIND ME ON: instagram - @_winchester_united for original edits and more!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both! ♡


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such late updates!

Daryl stood in the doorway, his crossbow aimed forwards.

"Dary, what the fuck is-" You approached him, only for your heart to drop as you stopped in your tracks. "A...Ava?" You whispered with wide eyes and a pale face.

"I've been looking for you." Your sister breathed out. Her cheeks were covered in blood. Her brown eyes roamed over your face as she pursed her lips into a thin line.

Your sister was eleven when you lost her. It's been at least fours years since you last saw her. 

"No - this...how're you-" You screwed your eyes shut as she launched herself into your arms, clutching to you tightly. Sobs escaped her chapped lips as she gripped onto the hem of your shirt, her dirty fists wrapped up in your clothing. "Avalon, how are you - you're alive? After all this fucking time?! Where - what happened? This..."

She stopped away from the hug with a tired and forced smile on her face. "Too many questions. I - I need a rest."

"How'd you find me?" You breathed out, still in shock. You glanced back at Daryl, who - as the same as you - had a confused yet cautious expression.

"I'm friends with Jesus." She shrugged, plopping into a wooden chair in the corner of the room. 

"Right." Daryl mumbled, avoiding your sister's piercing gaze.

"Oh, so...oh, I see." Avalon chuckled, gesturing to you and Daryl. She whistled flirtatiously. 

"Daryl." You said softly, squeezing his arm with a suggestive look. "Do you mind if we talk alone?"

"Be my guest." He quickly squeezed your hand before he went to kiss your check and whisper something in your ear. "If anything - if _anything_ goes wrong, I'm outside. Just say it and I'll come to the rescue."

"Alright. Thanks." You said, smiling thankfully. Daryl hesitantly stepped outside of the bedrook, shutting the door behind him.

Avalon briskly stood up from the chair, fast enough to push you up against the wall and put a knife to your neck.

"Don't. Scream." She whispered with fearful eyes.

"What-"

She glanced out the window beside your bed, as if someone was looking for her.

"Ava?" You said through gritted teeth.

"Look, I'm not here to kill you." She continued, narrowing her eyes. "I'm from Negan's. I'm a Savior."

Your eyes widened and with all your strength, your knee collided with your sister's stomach, winding her so that you could throw her onto the ground. A heavy thud echoed throughout the dark room.

Your sister grunted. "I just said I'm not here to kill you!"

"What do you have to do with him?"

"With Negan?"

"Yes."

She glared back at you, relaxing under your grip. "I work for him."

"The hell you do." You scoffed

"I heard about you. I only found out - if I had heard sooner, I would've helped you - I would've left."

"With or without me, you should've left."

"He sent out a group to find you. Said he couldn't lose you. You were his...I don't know, trophy? Something like that." She huffed. "I was one of the people who had to look for you-"

"So what now? Are you gonna report me and bring me back to that - to that hellhole again?" You huffed, tightening your hold on your sister.

"No! I would never..." She sighed sadly. "Once I heard you were alive...I did everything in my power to find a way to get to you."

"How'd you find me then?"

"I used to work for the Hilltop. I was close friends with Jesus too. That was until the Saviors came to trade and we didn't have anything. We lacked supplies and ammo and food. So, Negan - he - he made a deal. He took a couple of the kids here - one of them being me - so he could, I don't know, train them or something." She said with a trembling voice.

You nodded, understanding her story.

You rolled off of your sister and offered her a hand to get up, which she gladly took.

"We good now?" She asked, tucking her knife back in her pocket as she looked you over.

"Better." You smirked.

"So...this, Daryl...is he..."

"My partner? Yeah." You answered.

"Boyfriend."

Your eyebrows shot up. "I guess?"

"Well, bring him in." She grinned, shoving you towards the door.

You slowly opened the door, enough to poke your head out and call for Daryl.

"Come back in." You told Daryl as he approached you.

"You sure? You guys need privacy, I can-"

"Shut up and get your darn ass in here, Dixon." You whispered, chuckling as he rolled his eyes at you and gave into your request.

Avalon studied Daryl carefully as he slipped into the room, locking the door behind him.

"Ava, right?" Daryl began. "I'm, uh...Daryl-" He held out a hand for her to shake, but instead, your fifteen year-old sister hugged Daryl.

"Thanks for taking care of (Y/N)." Ava addressed. "I owe you big time."

"Nah, kiddo." Daryl smiled warmly down at her. You grinned at the sight in front of you. "Your sister was the one who took care of me."

The small smile on your face widened, crinkles forming by your eyes.

"Daylight is rising." You piped up, glancing out your window. "We should introduce you to the rest." You said, gesturing for Daryl to take her outside.

 He gave you a silent nod before he led Avalon out of the room and closed the bedroom door for your privacy.

Was it bad that you couldn't trust your sister? Maybe it was because she was a Savior. Or that she was sent on a mission by Negan to find _you_ and stumbled upon the Hilltop?

You were pulled out of your thoughts when soft knocking came from the door.

"Come in." You said uninterested.

"(Y/N), 'morning." You looked up, smiling as Rick came to wrap his arms around you sincerely.

"Hey." You replied, pulling away. "What brings you here?"

"I guess I wanted to give you a welcome back hug." He joked, before frowning. "You're okay, right?"

"Of course. Just...yes, yeah. I'm great." You lied. Rick squinted his eyes at you for a second.

"Well, good." He chuckled. 

"She's my sister. If you were gonna ask about that."

"I was. You got me." 

"Why don't we head downstairs and I'll fill you in." You quirked a brow suggestively.

"Sure."

* * *

 "Rick, Maggie, and Daryl..." You began, glancing at your sister. "This is Avalon-"

"Ava. Call me Ava."

"Ava. My sister." You said proudly.

Maggie and Rick had begun to smile, both approached Ava, giving her a welcoming handshake.

"I have a lot to catch up on with these three, Ava. I'm sure you'd like to say hello to Jesus." You said as she followed your gaze to where her best friend, Jesus, was.

"Right. I'll see you later." She said hesitantly.

"Be good." You winked, before walking off with Rick, Maggie, and Daryl.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked, squeezing your arm as you began to breath unevenly.

"She's with the Saviors. I mean - she was."

"What?" Rick huffed, shaking his head. "Then how'd she get here?"

"Negan sent a group to find me. Ava just so happened to be one of the people in that group. She went here to the Hilltop - which was her original camp, hoping to find Jesus."

"Why did she need Jesus?" Daryl asked.

"I don't know. I think they were really close friends before she was captured and became a Savior." You explained. "Anyways, I think she asked Jesus about me and he showed her where me and Daryl were staying. That's when she explained everything."

Maggie sighed worriedly. "Do you trust her?"

"She's my sister." You said. "But I don't trust her. Not yet. After what? Five years? And I only see her now? It's sketchy. I'm glad that I have her back though. Even if she isn't my biological sister, I feel so happy she's alive."

"Can't trust nobody these days." Daryl murmured.

"We gotta take precautions here," Rick announced, running a hand through his dark brown curls. 

"Definitely." Maggie started, "We have to tell the others about this too. They might know of a way to deal with Ava." Maggie kept her narrowed eyes trained on you the whole time. "Boys, do you mind if I talk to dear (Y/N) here? Alone?"

Daryl and Rick exchanged looks, then left the two of you alone. "Is everything okay?" You asked, placing your hands on your hips.

"Don't ask _me_ if _I'm_ okay." She said firmly. "Something's off with you, (Y/N). Maybe it's cause you just came back or because you're not used to - to the - to this place." 

"Maggie, honestly, I - I feel fine. I just feel weird that I'm back." You scoffed. 

"(Y/N)...don't make me ask you again." 

"Can you just - just leave me alone, okay?" You stammered, holding a hand out in front of you as you backed away from her.

She stared at you with sympathy - yet irritation. With one last glance, you ran away from Maggie, bumping into Daryl.

"Shit. Sorry." You sighed, nearly stumbling over as you knocked into him.

"Kiddo, you alright?"

"Um...yeah. I gotta-" You let out a trembling sigh before you collapsed onto the floor, vision fading to black.

* * *

 

"Wakey. Wakey." Negan's soothing voice filled your ears. You moaned as he began sucking his mouth on your neck and across your breasts. 

"Negan..." You gasped, grabbing a hold of his black locks.

A loud knock came from the door, interrupting the steamy moment between the two of you.

"What?!" Negan exclaimed angrily, answering whoever was at the door. He stepped outside.

A few minutes later, Negan came back inside the room. You could tell that he was fuming with irritation and impatience.

"Hey, calm down." You began, whispering in his ear. "Sit down."

"I'm fine." He sighed, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. "Don't tell me what to do."

"I want you to relax."

"I don't need to." 

"Are you angry?"

He took a shot of whiskey before turning to you. "No. I'm not. Now please stop being so fucking persistent."

He turned back around, continuing to take shots from his half-empty bottle.

You thought of a better idea to make him relax. 

"Negan..." You called out. He slowly turned around with a look of disinterest.

You begun to take off your shirt, revealing a lace maroon bra. 

"That's not fair." A shift in Negan's tone of voice made you smile. As well as the visible bulge in his pants.

"Mmm, but you like it." You continued to strip, showing more and more skin.

"Damn."

* * *

 "Damn it, wake up." You stirred awake, rubbing your eyes. A bright, white light shone above your face, causing you to squint your eyes at the sudden contact.

"Daryl?"

"It's just me. Doctor Fletcher." A woman said. "Are you alright? Do you feel dizzy?"

"My head's pounding. Why - how?"

"You fainted a few hours ago due to sleep deprivation and malnutrition." She explained. "I'm aware of what happened with you and the Saviors but please do not let it interfere with your sleeping or eating habits." Pity filled her eyes as she spoke.

You scratched the top of your head, keeping the waterworks from flowing. 

"I'll be back in several minutes. I'll leave you to it." She said, scurrying out the door.

You sat in silence before you sprang up from the blue medical chair and begun to lash out, throwing things around. Glass jars and medicine bottles either rolled or crashed into the tiled floor, echoing throughout the small room.

You sobbed as you did this. Then fell to the hard cold floor once you couldn't find anything else to throw.

You were broken...just like all the other things in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for being late again. I took some time off and here I am now! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	14. FUCKING UPDATE

HELLO EVERYONE!

I'm so sorry that I left you all hanging here. It's been a rough year with ups and downs and time hasn't been so great to me. I'm now on summer vacation and have plenty of time to write and continue your favorite stories. I will try to update as quickly as I can. Thank you for the continuous support and I'm happy to see such positive comments while I've been gone. Much love and many regards...

-WinchesterUnited 


End file.
